The Definition of Love?
by LucyDragneel2009
Summary: Lucy kills her father, because her father killed her mother, Lucy the psychotic ninja, takes assassination requests. One day a simple job ends with her in the afterlife, the devil asks her what she hoped to achieve in her life and she replies with one simple word; Love! Will Lucy find her true love with, a certain devil's son pinkette? Or will the Angel's come between them? NaLu.
1. Chapter 1 - Lucy's death

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own Fairy tail, it's a miracle cause it would suck if I did.**

 **A/n: this chapter will be a series of diary entries until we get to the time frame where this is set, it is about a young girl named Lucy Heartfilia who is beaten by her father and her mother is beaten too. one day it becomes to much and Lucy, kills her father, her mother having been beaten to death, she is horrified by her own actions and tells her diary of the psychotic voice in her head, she is only driven by her one dream; to experience love. The characters will be very ooc, this is an AU.**

 **If there is a hash (like this: #red) that would be the word "scared" with a tear drop blurring out the word.**

7/1/781

 _What is love? I'm curious. Is love as you say a fairy tale dream? Is it what I feel when I'm with mother? It's certainly not what I feel when I'm with dear old father. Beaten, betrayed, bashed, bruised, bloodied, blamed. Cut, carved, contorted, ceaseless, censorious. Despised, destroyed. Shamed, shoved and silenced. Is that what everyone is gifted from their father, their husband, any man in their life? Should I trust anyone who is of the opposite gender? Maybe not, maybe so. It's no as if anyone cares, do they? I highly doubt they do._

 _It's my birthday today not that any one cares. I'm 14 if you want to know._

23/7/781. # #

 _oh Mavis, help me! I said that I hated him to #is face! I think he's gonna kill me! Help me! Please! I'm #ared! He's gonna hurt me! I know he is! Someone, anyone help #e! # # if there's#a God out there, then what did I do to deserve a fate #ke this? I hate you! I swear it! # #_

13/8/781

 _he killed her! He killed her! My mother! My own father and he killed her! She's dead! So is he! I picked up the knife and I stabbed him! Am I a murderer? I don't know what I've done. She was cooking and he didn't like it and he punched her, and then he kicked her to the ground, he grabbed the knife and he stabbed her. He stabbed her! I hate him! He was drunk and started blaming me he said it was my fault and he punched me I've got a big bruise on my stomach, it hurts. The bloods everywhere, it's on my clothes in my hair in my mouth. It tastes like copper and its coming up my throat, I keep coughing it up. I'm tired. I picked the knife up off the floor and I walked towards him he told me I'd never do it and I shouted at him I told him I hate him. I really do! I pushed it into him! I'm a murderer a psycho! I'm not sorry! I've got the knife here should I just put it in myself? I could just die too. Do you think anyone would care? Would you care if the rest of your pages where never filled?_

 _You don't have any feelings though, you're just a book. Well for what it's worth goodbye._

Real life:

"Lucy!" A voice called out, "Lucy, where are you?"

Crying sobs escaped the fourteen year olds mouth, they shook her entire body, she held the knife in one hand crouched down against the wall in the corner of her room, other hand held the diary close to her chest. In her mind she was weighing up the chances, should she end her life? Should she go down stairs to the neighbour who has probably found the bodies and is looking for her? She spluttered trying to get to a standing position, coughing blood from the punch inflicted to her abdomen. The only thing holding her back from the act of suicide at the moment was the feeling in her chest that told her she couldn't leave this world just now.

"Lucy! You're alright! Thank goodness!" The woman said bringing Lucy into an embrace, "put the knife down darling! Come on! I'll make you some coco and we'll go find you some clean clothes!" What was the woman saying, her mother and father lay dead down stairs and she was talking food and fashion.

"I...I killed him..." Lucy said, still in a state of shock.

"You'll be alright darling! Come on we'll get you cleaned up!" Maybe this enthusiastic woman was trying to take her mind off the corpses down stairs but Lucy wasn't moving.

"No...I'm not going anywhere...I want to die...I want to die too..." Lucy replied.

"No, you don't, sweetie, let's go," the woman said, reaching for the knife in Lucy's hand.

"No!" Lucy said.

6/3/784

 _some how I never died that day, oh sorry, I was thinking 'bout that again, how've you been? I took on another job today. I know, I shouldn't. I need the money and its not as if anyone cares, the client was a dirty old bugger, he tried to get me to do some...other stuff. I told him I kill, I don't give my body away. He left a nasty bruise on my wrist for that one. He's a pain in the butt. But he let me go. So can't really complain. But it was just some stupid politician. I noticed a job to get rid of a rapist, that pays well. I could go for that. I know you don't think I should, but it pays really well, hah, funny you're the only one who cares._

 _I'll see you later. Goodbye!_

real life, 8/3/784:

Lucy wrapped her hands and feet in bandages, allowing her to climb more easily, wrapping the black matierial around her head allowing only a gap for her eyes and nose. Securing her leather belt around her hips tightly, her black all in one suit hugging her curves loosely and secured the legs around her ankles, she fixed the scabards of her Katana to her back, slipping the two katana into their scabards.

She was ready, she'd taken the job for eliminating the rapist, the money was good, that being all she cared for.

At the targets house:

She hung from the high ceiling across a wooden beam, in a crouch position one arm free, watching the movements of her target, she took three wing stars from her belt she fanned them out in her hand, the streets of crocus would be free of one more criminal by the end of the night, little did she know.

She spun her hand out, a simple flick of her wrist, the wing stars twirled around in the air, gracefully cutting her opponent, just as she thought, she smirked, he turned the opposite way, ha, this was too easy! She ran for him Katana out, she'd stab him before he had any time to react, just as she was about to stab him he pulled out a gun.

 **BANG!**

She was shot, he was stabbed, in the heart.


	2. Chapter 2 - 14 counts of murder

**A/N: what do you think? I know Mistaken will have a third chapter soon, if you haven't read it check it out, this is a one time gig, it's very highly unlikely for me to do two chapters in one day basically I deliver when I have the time. Without further a dooby-do I give you the definition of Love?**

 **Disclaimer: claim dissed. Moving on...**

* * *

 _ha, the light at the end of the tunnel, is that what the bright light is? I guess I've just got to walk into it I suppose._

A heavy pant escaped Lucy's lips as she gasped for air, rising to her feat. Then she looked down, white light it was everywhere and she was naked. _what the hell?_ she was lifted off the ground and the light began to disappear forming a white dress around her curvaceous body. She was lowered to the ground again landing on her feet in a pair of white flats, with a silver butterfly on each, her hair was done up in two pig tails with some hair left down, kept in place by two similar silver butterflies. The dress was flowing and open backed, it stopped at her mid thigh being rather short, very different from Lucy's usual attire. She could handle it though, her family used to be pretty wealthy when she was little and she could remember wearing dresses and taking etiquette classes. It had a silver sash across the waist tied and hung down the dress glistened in the soft glow of a red and orange fire which burned in front of her.

The fire flickered and sparked, her dress making her seem as though she was indeed part of it herself. The ground around her was stone and it was dark the only illumination being the cackling fire, the fire sprang out from the main body and Lucy let out a small whimper. It rose and danced around her in a circle evening out and where the main body of fire once stood a gate appeared, Lucy dared not walk to it she stayed in place, fixed to the spot where she stood, she felt scared and intimidated, curious and a great desire to know what would happen next.

All of a sudden the fire grew in size and Lucy clambered for the middle of it. It was by this moment radiating a great deal of heat to the point where she had began to sweat. A great roar was heard and Lucy crouched down she then noticed her diary and katana lying nearby she ran to them grabbing them and drawing her katana from its scabard. She drew her attention towards the gate when a large red Dragon appeared, a glow of yellow and orange light surrounded it and it's figure began to morph growing smaller and more human shaped.

A muscular man with red hair, the colour of blood, and dark pitch black eyes, stared at her as she got into a battle stance her diary close to her chest her katana pointed out defensively. "Lower your weapon," the man ordered in a commanding voice filled with authority. Lucy felt the need to comply, not out of fear as you may presume but out of trust. Lucy felt as though this man was trustworthy, she felt like the heat of the flames where comforting and the smell of charcoal and cinnamon, filled the air as soon as he had arrived she found herself at the mercy of this man should he try anything she would be vulnerable.

Three chairs appeared in front of Lucy the man coming and sitting in the middle of the three, then two boys appeared, one looked around nineteen or twenty the other a similar age to Lucy, the elder of the two had black hair and both boys had the man's midnight black eyes, Lucy deducting that the older man being their father, the smaller boy had tanned skin and bright pink hair, they had appeared in the gate and where now walking towards the chairs on either side of the red haired man. They both sat the black haired boy on the right and pinkette on the left.

Lucy found herself on her knees in front of them glancing at each one in turn. The pinkette peaked her interest, she wanted to say something, anything but nothing sprang to mind, "you are Lucy Heartfilia, yes?" The red haired man spoke, Lucy clutched her diary closer to her chest.

"Yes..." Lucy replied, she wanted to say more but was still at an utter loss for words.

"You are charged with, 14 counts of murder one of which being your own father, 2 counts of theft and 1 count of blasphemy, not that the last one counts all that much, do you have anything to say?" The red haired man asked.

"Am I dead?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, do you want to protest your innocence or try to run away," the back haired boy asked.

"No, I did as you said and I am not sorry for my actions nor do I seek forgiveness, all those who I stole from or assassinated, deserved what was coming to them, so what happens next?" Lucy asked.

A smirk appeared on the black haired boys face and the pink haired boy let out a laugh, Lucy looking to them in surprise, the red haired man looked into her eyes. "What did you seek when you where alive if not forgiveness or money?" He asked.

"Love..." Lucy replied as if she was day dreaming.

"I like her," the pinkette smirked.

The two men turned to the younger boy as if he was insane. "Natsu, what are you talking about?" They both asked in unison.

"She's funny," he replied.

"I suppose most of them start swearing and try to run for it," the black haired boy said.

"If you like her so much, then why not let her work in the fortress?" The red haired man proposed.

"Yeah," the pinkette said who Lucy assumed was called Natsu.

"Lucy, would you like to come and work in the castle?" The black haired boy asked.

"What other option do I have?" Lucy asked.

"You can become a demon or you can work to cleanse your soul and one day return to the earth," The black haired man replied.

"I'll work at the castle then, am I gonna be a maid cause I will say this once and only once; I don't curtesey," Lucy said.

"You will be a maid but who said anything about curteseying?" Natsu replied.

"Do I get to keep my sword?" Lucy asked.

"Depends whether you're going to try and kill someone or not," the black haired man replied.

"Ha ha, very funny," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Being serious, no murderings," the black haired man replied.

"But isn't everyone already dead?" Lucy asked.

"Souls in the afterlife can die, the soul goes to a void full of darkness, before being turned into one of the things you call stars," Natsu replied.

"What happens when stars die?" Lucy asked.

"Stars burn for thousands of years and eventually the soul is deemed clean and sent back to earth," Natsu explained.

"Oh...just so I know who exactly are you all?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the devil and your in hell," the red haired man replied.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu replied.

"Zeref Dragneel, we are the sons of the devil," the black haired man replied.

Lucy was led down a dark hall way her white flats making little noise against the cold stone floor, Lucy found it hard to believe that she had just died and had a conversation with the devil and his sons, it was weird but now she was to work as a maid for the devil, because his sons liked her.

A blue haired girl who looked around fourteen came running down the corridor she was dressed in dark purple and deep red crimson satin, her dress coming to just above her knee it had a red skirt and embroidered flames in Orange, it had a purple bodice which was laced up with black ribbon, behind her came a girl with blonde hair which was curly and went down to her mid thigh, her skin was pale and she looked most out of place, she had a white dress that was the same length and style as the blue haired girl, it had a white skirt with pale yellow flamed embroidery and a pale pink pastel bodice with a pastel blue ribbon tying it.

The two girls continued their Sprint towards Lucy and the maid, "Natsu-nii has requested Lucy's presence," the blue haired girl said. "You're dismissed," she said to the maid.

"Yes milady," the maid said.

"I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you Lucy-san, this is Mavis, Zeref-nii's bride," Wendy said.

"It's nice to meet you to, should I call you Wendy-sama or what?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy is fine, I'm sure father won't mind, I want you to be my friend, can we be friends?" Wendy asked.

"Friends? I've never had a friend before," Lucy mumbled.

"Really? we'll all be friends then," Wendy said.

"Yep, and we can all play together, but remember we've got to take her to Natsu-san," Mavis said, "Zera, be nice."

"Who's Zera?" Lucy asked.

"This is Zera," Mavis said gesturing towards the air behind her and Wendy, _must be her imaginary friend, never took Zeref as the kind who liked young girls, she looks about thirteen._

The girls chattedon there way to a large room, it had a dark wooden door which opened into a large bed chamber, it had a large bed with red and steel grey sheets and to the other side of the room was a desk and bookshelf the room was pretty clean and tidy, Lucy guessed that was the work of the maids something she would be soon. She wondered why he had summoned her. The man in question sat at the desk flicking through some papers.

"Hi, Natsu-nii," Wendy said.

"Hey, Wendy-nee, you brought Lucy and Mavis?" Natsu asked looking at them.

"Uhuh, it's alright if Lucy just calls us our names isn't it, she doesn't have to call me Wendy-sama, does she?" Wendy asked.

"Well, she's a maid, Wendy, she's kinda got to call you Wendy-sama and same for me and Mavis," Natsu replied.

"But...but I thought she was your bride?" Wendy asked.

"No, she's a maid, she's not my bride," Natsu said a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"But, I think you would look cute to together," Wendy said.

"So do I, Natsu-san is blushing, which means he is either embarrassed by her or he does like her, my opinion being the latter," Mavis said.

"I forgot how smart you are," Natsu mumbled, a deep blush penetrating his cheeks.

"What do you mean? I don't know but I'd rather he liked me than hated me," Lucy said.

"You don't mind that I like you?" Natsu asked.

"Why would I mind? I like you too, I like everyone I've met so far," Lucy replied.

"Lucy doesn't understand what we mean does she?" Wendy asked.

"We're talking about romantic feelings Lucy," Mavis said.

"Huh?" Lucy replied.

"As in Natsu-san wants you as his bride," Mavis said.

"Oh...You do?" Lucy asked quietly a blush ever present on her pale cheeks.

 **CRASH!**

A stone came flying in the window shattering the glass, it flew right for Lucy she was going to become a star. She knew it, and she would have embraced it had it not been for the new friends she had made that day.

* * *

 **A/N: so second chappie, r &r if you don't mind, already got 3 faves and 5 follows, so if you wanna know, I got the idea for this from "my songs know what you did in the dark" it's on my sound cloud page, if you follow me on there then I'll make some more awesome nightcore playlists, and I'll update my fanfics because you know I'll be really happy.**

 **So review**

 **Check out sound cloud**

 **Username: Lucy Dragneel 2009**

 **And I'll write more and faster**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - compliments vs Insults

**A/N: so what do you think so far these chapters have been pretty short compared to what I usually write, for that I'm sorry I just thought it would be cool to end the chapters there, thanks for reviewing atrevici your awesome! I'd like to recommend void soul I've read it and it's very good! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed or even just took the time to read it! You guys are all totally awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail! Big surprise...**

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Ha funny word inevitable, do you ever take the time to ponder over a simple word such as that? To define inevitable is to say that a presumed outcome which is more than likely to be reality shall come to pass at some point in the future whether it be near or far. For instance it is more than likely that someone will die in our huge world every day, most probably more than one person, this being "inevitable". While it may not be someone you know or even someone who lives remotely close to you, it is guaranteed that at least one person will pass away today, tomorrow, two years from now. Though we are very surprised, shocked when someone we know passes away.

However in this story life after death can be guaranteed, acts of murder guarantee the person to go to hell and sinless lives of good will guarantee a place in heaven. We appear to be falling off track though so back to the story. But I will say this do you spare a thought each day to the people who die each day, to the child that dies every three point six seconds from starvation. Probably not, I don't there's plenty of people that don't. I may remember this but I do not think of it every second of my waking life. I say this not to make you feel guilty, not to make you want to give to charity but to make you see the relevance of each precious life on our precious planet. But to focus on the bad things in this world would be a depressing thought, there are plenty of awesome, inspiring things in this world, that we do and should do. One of the many good in fact trully amazing things that we can do as a person is to write and read and speak, my favourite being to listen. To know what another person feels about something is a remarkable feeling. It can make you sad, it can make you happy, it can inspire you to hear words such as these, it can take all your self-esteem and throw it out the window in a body bag into a fourty foot casem of death just to hear what another human being thinks.

 **CRASH!**

Lucy our blond protagonist finds herself at the mercy of a rock, shortly to be the damned instrument of her demise but no more, no less than a rock. I know what you're thinking what happened to our badass ninja blond? Well she's in there some where, but right now both from the shock of finding out that our devil's son pinkette has a crush on her and the hesitation in her actions, due to the fact that usually she wouldn't mind becoming a star, she finds herself waiting for the fatal blow to be inflicted.

Something our devil's son pinkette will not allow to happen, he raised his hand and in a flash of light a few seconds later a few bits of broken rock lay steaming on the floor of Natsu's room, Lucy looked down in awe. Natsu had blasted apart a rock with his demon flames, it lay steaming and hot to the touch on the ground.

Natsu ran to the broken window, looking out to see who had tried to hurt Lucy. He looked out to see some men standing on the rocks down at the loch, they where skimming stones on the water and the serpents in the water where hitting the rocks, it appears that it was an accident, Natsu opens the window about to shout for them to be more careful. When the window is completely open Natsu bends out of it sticking his head out of the window, he opens his mouth, "oi-"

 **SPLASH** **!**

Natsu stands in the window drenched as a wave of water is sent up from the loch, a large serpent had dived into the air and splashed down into it again, leaving a wave coming in the window and Natsu completely drenched.

"Jacob! He's soaked!" One of the boy's shouted.

"Sorry, Prince!" One yelled.

"Sorry! Didn't mean it!" Another yelled, Natsu stood dripping then burst into flames, drying almost completely within seconds.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?" Natsu shouted, sending balls of flame towards the boys, who ran away almost straight away.

"Natsu...?" Wendy said.

"Natsu...they didn't mean it," Mavis said.

"I know! I just don't particularly like getting wet!" Natsu said his voice loud and intimidating.

"Em...You're dry already," Lucy said, quietly, taking a few steps closer to the girls.

"I know that as well!" Natsu replied still raising his voice and with his intimidating tone Wendy cracked.

"Brother...You're being really scary...don't be scary..." Wendy said, her voice quiet and weak.

"I'm sorry Wendy...I just got really pissed off at those boys," Natsu replied softer than before with still a hint of displeasure.

"Natsu, how many times have you been told Wendy is a nine year old girl, you have to sensor your language in front of her," Mavis said.

"Mavis...Why don't you go swoon over Zeref or something?" Natsu replied.

"Why would I do that?!" Mavis replied.

"Natsu...she's not exactly gonna be all romantic with anyone she's like twelve," Lucy said.

"I'm nineteen my body stopped ageing when I was thirteen," Mavis replied.

"No offence...but aren't you dead anyway...I'm confused..." Lucy said.

"I used a spell that wasn't complete yet and ended up being cursed when I was thirteen, I was nineteen when I was murdered," Mavis clarified.

"Oh...So how long have you been here?" Lucy asked.

"One hundred years or so, I think," Mavis replied.

"That's a long time," Lucy replied.

"Not that long, me and Zeref have been here for like four or five hundred years," Natsu said.

"Wow...don't you run out of books to read?" Lucy asked.

"Read? Books?" Natsu asked.

"Well...that's what I do with my spare time...other than sparring..." Lucy trailed off in thought.

"Aren't you like sixteen?" Wendy asked.

"Yep, why?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you're a child still, so how come you can fight?" Wendy asked.

"Cause, I'm a hired murderer, I wouldn't be much use if I couldn't fight," Lucy said.

"Yeah, she's got fourteen counts of murder against her four years, she killed her father the guy who's always cursing something he refers to as stars," Natsu replied.

"Stars?" Wendy questioned.

"That weirdo, in the cells at the dungeon?" Mavis questioned.

"That man is here?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes, and "that man"?" Natsu asked.

"He doesn't deserve the title of father, I would rip his guts out and kill him all over again," Lucy replied.

"Okay, he's got one count of murder of an innocent and two hundred counts of assault, he murdered his wife and beet her and Lucy here," Natsu said.

"Who's stars?" Wendy asked.

"That would be me...he called us his moon and stars or sometimes his rather unfavourable names as well, is mother here?" Lucy asked.

"No...she's in heaven, sitting on God's council, he trusts her, don't ask," Natsu replied.

"Really? what's God's council?" Lucy asked.

"Well, me, my brother and Igneel form the devil's council and your mother, Yukino and Weisslogia, are God's council, Weisslogia being God, they basically say how many years of Paradise you get until they kill you and turn you into a star to go back to the earth, here you stay until you're murdered or something like that, you've got four years of torture until, well, I've not decided what we'll do with you, I could make you my bride or just let you go down there to the town's but I reckon you last one night, they're all former (cough cough) rapists and murderers," Natsu replied.

"Torture?" Lucy questioned, not afraid of a bunch of perverted boys and killers.

"It's hell, Lucy, you expect us to just let you off?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, don't scare her, you gave her maid work," Mavis said.

"I'm not scared-" Lucy said but was cut off by Natsu.

"She should be scared, calling it maid work is a massive understatement," Natsu replied.

"What does my "maid work" consist of?" Lucy asked.

"Playing with...Wendy," Natsu said bursting into laughter at Lucy's expression.

"Very funny," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Nah, you've gotta clean stuff and keep Wendy happy, dress her in the morning and bathe her and stuff, just the usual, though I wouldn't mind you being my personal maid instead of Wendy's," Natsu replied, waiting for Lucy to make a weird facial expression so that he could burst into laughter, "oh, I thought you'd go all flushed or something, you're no fun," Natsu complained after Lucy made no reaction to his statement.

"Why would I? You're a tube," Lucy retorted.

"Because it would be funny. You're an attractive female," Natsu retorted.

"That isn't an insult. You're a Numpty," Lucy retorted.

"Em...can I just say that Lucy is insulting you an you are complimenting her, just trying to work out whether I should cover Wendy's ears," Mavis said.

"I like you," Natsu continued.

"I hate you," Lucy replied.

"I'm going to punish you for that," Natsu said.

"I'm going to punish you and we'll be equal," Lucy replied.

"You win," Natsu sighed, "I'd love to be punished by you beats Erza," Natsu added saying _her_ name with a shiver.

"You lose, who's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"A monster," Natsu replied.

"Says; the son of a dragon," Lucy said.

"Says; the princess," Natsu replied.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"You're a princess you can't hide it, don't worry I won't treat you any differently, promise," Natsu replied.

"I...I'm not a princess," Lucy said.

"Yes you are...Wait you didn't know that...your grandfather is the current king of Fiore...You being serious?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, are you?" Lucy asked.

"Totally and utterly, you're the so called missing daughter, hey I never thought I'd know more about a person than they did," Natsu defended.

"What?!"

* * *

 **A/N: so chappie number three, thanks to Atrevici and koolmages for reviewing, thanks to all the faves and follows, and the one hundred and twenty five people who have read this, you're all awesome my favourite people in this entire world. Don't take the first like three paragraphs to heart, I was just venting my frustration at the idiots who are resorting to violence in Iraq, Syria everywhere there's a war going on, I don't know, just thinking you know, it all seems a bit pointless in the end, not saying I don't care, just I think there's other ways to fix your problems, emphasizing your people pulling innocent people into violent situations, for in the end stupid reasons, by stupid I mean that they're not worth the human lives wasted over them.**

 **Also "we don't want girls to be educated" I'm a girl, I'm perfectly capable of learning anything you put in front of me, if anything boy's are stupider (says the girl who uses her own made up vocabulistics) yeah I take that back boys and girls are equal, completely and utterly.**

 **Scottish Vocabulistics used:**

 **Loch = Lake**

 **Numpty = idiot**

 **Tube = idiot**

 **Covers everything ha okay who knows about the copper tube company. There is a t-shirt that says copper tube on it. Conclusion = you wear it you are in fact a copper tube.**


	4. Chapter 4 - round 2

_disclaimer: starting to see a patern, I don't own Fairy tail! Big surprise there._

Chapter 4

Lucy had retreated to her room that night, confused and searching for answers after questioning everything Natsu knew over the matter of her princessship, apparently her mother and father whilst he was sane, -supposedly- had taken her away from the castle so that she could live as a normal child, all three had been presumed dead, however it had been roomered that she had survived, therefore she was the missing princess.

She wanted to know more though, like how come no one knew that the Prince was living in the town and how come she had a life like she did if she was a supposed princess, aren't they supposed to live in castle with their knight in shining armour? The thought gave our favourite blonde a deep shiver, _me? love? No way!_ she'd never let herself fall for someone unless of course she was sure that...they felt the same way. Could someone fall for someone, who didn't feel any compassion for them at all? Maybe...but...love is all she has ever dreamed of, could this be her chance...at love? Natsu had admitted earlier that night that he felt for her, could this be her shot?

Could she love Natsu, when she couldn't remember how to love? Would Natsu still love someone like her when he really knew her? Lucy was so different from him, she really was. Then she took into account the fact that he was of course the son of the devil, her a lowly maid. She had no chance, he felt for her but he couldn't love her, could he? Mavis was a human, Zeref is a demon, did it matter what rank she was? She didn't know.

The Next Morning, Lucy awoke to a noise of a bell, a loud annoying noisy bell. The Matron was yelling for everyone to wake up and get ready, Lucy did as told and was soon cleaning the floor in the ballroom, the doors to the ballroom opened and in came Mavis and Wendy skipping away happily through the ballroom, in their dance shoes, Lucy looked up a them and smiled, they looked so happy. When the two girls were in the middle of the room, they stopped and turned, the doors opened again revealing Zeref and a younger boy around Wendy's age.

"Hiah, Lucy-san," Wendy said.

"Hello, Wendy-sama," Lucy replied.

"Luuuuucyyyy, I told you to just call me Wendy," Wendy said.

"Okay, Wendy but I think it would be better if I did call you that," Lucy said.

"Well, then I order you to never call me Wendy-sama ever again," Wendy said.

"Order accepted, Wendy," Lucy replied.

"We're your best friends Lucy, leave off the sama," Mavis said.

"Okay," Lucy replied, "but I better get back to cleaning the floor."

"How come your doing it by yourself?" Wendy asked.

"It's a lot of work for one person," Mavis agreed.

"I talked back to Matron, 'cause she was saying that she disagreed with me being friends with you," Lucy replied quietly.

"That's mean," Mavis replied.

"Yeah, poor you, we were gonna practice our dancing but we could all help you clean the floor," Wendy suggested.

"That's kind Wendy," Zeref said.

"Thanks, Zeref-nii," Wendy replied.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He doesn't have anyone to dance with so he decided to go back to his room," the small boy said.

"Oh okay, what's your name?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Romeo, I'm Wendy's friend," The boy replied.

"Okay," Lucy said, "he can dance with me then, I'll go get him, don't worry Wendy I'll clean the floor later, you don't have to do anything."

"Thanks, Lucy, I still think it's unfair though," Wendy said.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy knocked on the door to Natsu's quarters. She opened the door hesitantly stepping inside, before she knew, she was being pulled out by Natsu, who dragged her into the corridor, before questioning her.

"Hiah, Luce, what you up to?" Natsu asked.

"I was cleaning the ballroom and Zeref, Romeo, Wendy and Mavis came in they are gonna practice dancing, so I thought I'd come and get you and we could dance together?" Lucy replied.

"Okay...have you got any dancing shoes?" Natsu asked.

"No," Lucy replied.

"You can't dance like that, come down here," Natsu guided Lucy down the hall towards a small door in the corner of the corridor.

The door was a dark oak and he opened it to reveal a cupboard full of different things, Natsu climbed to the top shelf and pulled down a box, he opened it to reveal an elegant pink dress with white petticoats and pink glittery butterflies, next to it there was a pair of pale pink ballet slippers, with pretty lilac butterflies, the last item in the box was a lilac ribbon for your hair. Lucy was in awe staring at the items.

"Natsu..." Lucy said.

"Put them on," Natsu winked at her.

"I couldn't there so...pretty," Lucy said.

"Please, put them on," Natsu replied.

"Okay," Lucy agreed.

* * *

"Beautiful," Natsu was in awe at how pretty Lucy was, he walked towards her and took the lilac ribbon from her hands and tied her hair in a tight bun with it, she twirled around and he could only stare.

"I know, it's so pretty," Lucy said.

"I meant you," Natsu laughed.

"Oh," Lucy said, her cheeks blushed crimson.

* * *

"Wow..." everyone stared, when Lucy entered, the other girls were wearing dresses of the same formality as Lucy's but Lucy looked so beautiful compared to her black all in one or her maid outfit, she was truly stunning.

"Isn't that the dress you bought for Lisanna?" Zeref asked.

"Yep, no point wasting it," Natsu replied, "it's perfect on Lucy."

"You can say that again," Zeref said.

"Who's Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu had a fiancè and her name was Lisanna, Natsu bought that dress to give to her on her fifteenth birthday, she was kidnapped and murdered before that happened," Zeref said.

"It's okay, though that was a long time ago, over a hundred in fact," Natsu said, his smile falling for a few moments before returning.

"I never knew that you'd kept the dress, though," Zeref said.

"Well, I was saving it for a special occasion, I need a partner for the ball so, why not Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Well...em...I..." Lucy mumbled.

"Please Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Okay, then...I guess," Lucy smiled shyly.

They spent the next few hours dancing and chatting, whilst Natsu taught Lucy the proper steps to the dances and they laughed and joked with each other. Zeref and Wendy along with their partners had a great time as well. Lucy could tell that she was going to have a good eternity fooling around with everyone especially with her new friends, she didn't care that she was a maid, she didn't care that she had spent her last four years murdering people, she knew that this was her now, her present and she loved it and for once...She felt loved.

Suddenly Lucy was broken from her thoughts when she tripped over Natsu's foot, whoops, soon they were both in a tangled heap on the floor, she could hear several melodic laughs coming from Zeref and Mavis and a small giggle from Wendy and Romeo, she groaned and tried to get up and that's when she felt it, the hand that was groping her, she let out a loud "eep" and jumped from the ground, she wrapped her arms around her generous chest, "Pervert!" Lucy yelled.

"Eh..." Natsu just stared at her with a confused gaze.

"Lucy! I want this ballroom spotless!" Came the voice of the Matron as she entered the ballroom.

"Hey, Matron, I'm sorry we were using Lucy to practice dancing for the ball, next week, I hope you don't mind." Zeref left no room for argument in his cover ups, Lucy gave him a thanking glance before, hopping up and grabbing Natsu's hands, she ran towards the music lacrima to start the music up again.

"Okay, as long as this ballroom gets cleaned," Matron said walking out of the ballroom.

"Okay," Zeref called after her. As soon as she left, he walked over to Natsu and hit him firmly over the head.

"Alw, Luce he hit me!" Natsu whined.

"Awww, are you gonna die?" Lucy replied entertained, trying to stifle her badly covered up giggles, "that's what you get for groping me, pervert!" Lucy squealed, hitting him over the head the same way Zeref had.

She walked towards Zeref and they high fived, smirking to each other. "Quit ganging up on me! It hurts!" Natsu whined.

"For five hundred plus you act like a six year old," Lucy laughed.

"Four hundred and fifty nine actually," Natsu replied.

"Dirty old man!" Lucy yelled.

"We gonna do that again?" Natsu asked.

"No, 'cause you could send some actual insults my way, you numpty," Lucy laughed.

"Okay, fine...weirdo," Natsu replied.

"That the best you got? Are you an idiot? Or just when in around?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, most probably, this is starting to hurt my feelings," Natsu said.

"I'm sorry, I insulted you when I called you an idiot, I thought you already knew," Lucy replied.

"Ouch! Natsu you got burnt." Zeref laughed.

"Hmpf...You win, Luce," Natsu huffed.

"Ha! In your face!" Lucy smirked.

* * *

 **I wanted to bring you some humour before we start getting serious, this is gonna be a little bit dark soon, so I thought filler before the sad part? Yes, a little fluffy and a little humorous, I don't no whether you guys found it funny but it was just a little lighter than what's to come, so Lisanna, is dead and will stay dead, however...you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks to Atrevici you've been amazing and to all those readers I give you chapter four, love ya! Thanks!**

 **Is anyone doing a mother's day special tomorrow for our little NaLu ship? I might do a wee one shot for ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5 - when Angel's come calling

_Disclaimer: ha! You'll never guess what? I don't own Fairy Tail, yeah, big surprise._

 _A/N: hey guys chappie 5 tah dah, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Lucy had spent several hours dancing and chatting with Natsu and the others, she'd had a lot of fun, but then she had to clean the ballroom, she sighed looking at the dirty floor and food crums and such that littered the corners of the room, "I guess, I'll go get changed," Lucy said.

"Okay, I wish we could dance some more Lucy," Natsu said disappointed.

"Some other time, thank you for letting me wear the dress, I'll put it back in the box in your room," Lucy said, gratefully, "it's really lovely."

"I know, but it's not half as beautiful without you in it," Natsu replied, "you really are beautiful Luce, you just don't notice it."

"Thanks Natsu, but I'm only a maid..." Lucy said.

"You're more than that to me, you're my friend, Lucy," Natsu replied, warmly, Lucy nodded gratefully, once more then headed down the corridor towards Natsu's bedroom, to change, back into her Maid's outfit.

* * *

Lucy had finished cleaning the ballroom, quite late at night, she had skipped dinner, so she could get it finished. She almost fell into bed that night, she had dreamed about her beautiful time with Natsu that day, she felt like a spoilt Princess, in that special dress and those special dancing shoes. Lisanna, had came as quite the shock to Lucy, Natsu had been engaged before, he had loved someone before.

Lucy slept like a log, then that annoying bell awoke her, again.

* * *

Heaven was planning to raid the Easter ball, they did it to celebrate what it was like before Jesus, sacrificed himself, no one went to heaven the gates of heaven closing for hundreds of years, everyone during that period had either gone to hell or had been murdered by angels and sent into the night sky, so, to commemorate that, the angels raided the ball and murdered hell's citizens, it was a tradition yes, however, many opposed it. All the people turned to stars that night, are people who have refused to be executed and turned into stars of their own free will, if it didn't happen then, hell would have far too many citizens and people would end up dying of starvation, it was necessary for the raids to take place.

Though, over one hundred years ago, the angels took it too far and ended up killing Lisanna, the soon to be princess of hell. This had angered, the devil and his sons, who had in turn brutally murdered innocents in heaven. They planned on never, making that mistake again, they made a point of never killing castle workers or people of high authority within hell.

The raid normally was a thrilling sight, the usually dark and mysterious, shadowy hell was transformed by the pure light of the angels, it was always beautiful. The Demons found this as an excuse to fight the Angels and Natsu always enjoyed that part of the raid, he could still vividly remember that one time though, he had rushed away from Lisanna's side, to join the fight and an Angel had taken her away from him, his entire world had been taken away from him within seconds.

He would stay by Lucy's side this time he wouldn't leave her, if he did then he could risk losing her, the same way he'd lost Lisanna. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

…two weeks later…the ball, starts in fifteen minutes…

Natsu and Lucy had practiced dancing with each other practically every day for the past week, Natsu had been set on bringing Lucy to the ball. Currently Natsu was waiting for Lucy, just outside her room. He'd gifted her the dress and shoes, as a present, so she could go to the ball. The dress was absolutely stunning and made Lucy look like a little princess, she was so beautiful like that, her hair tied up in a tight bun, her fringe, framing her face gently, the little lilac ribbon, highlighting the butterflies decorating her little ballet slippers, the shiny silver glitter, glimmering across her entire outfit. The dress, in its pretty light pink, reaching to just below her knees, it was a light material that floated around it, it puffed out at the skirt with, it's manageable three petticoats, of white, light silver material. The ribbons on her ballet slippers reached up her shins and came to a stop above her knees, where they tied into cute little bows.

She looked really beautiful, it just seemed that she could never see such an impure creature such as herself ever looking pretty. Lucy in her own eyes was a monster, she strived to be loved but didn't feel she deserved it, Lucy was an open contradiction.

Lucy began to walk towards the door leading out of her room, slowly she approached where she knew Natsu would be waiting. "Hey, Luce!" Natsu said excitedly. Natsu's jaw almost dropped at that point, once he had a good look at her, he was in total shock..."wow..."

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Y-you're stunning, Lucy..." Natsu replied.

"Okay...em...thanks...shall we...go?" Lucy asked.

"Em...Oh, right, yeah," Natsu replied, holding out his arm for Lucy, she linked her small, pale arm through his, they began to walk towards the ballroom, this time entering through the doors on the far side, with the stairs that Lucy had so painstakingly cleaned.

"So...I didn't really expect you to be into balls?" Lucy asked.

"Well, this one's special," Natsu replied, Lucy expected something like, _"'cause I getta dance with you"_ but no, "'cause the angels come and we get to fight with them!"

"Really, now?" Lucy asked.

"Uh-huh," Natsu said, "but, I'm not gonna fight, whilst you're here."

"Why not?" Lucy asked, as they continued to walk towards the ball room.

"'Cause I lost Lisanna, at a ball like this, you see the angels come here to kill people, to commemorate Jesus dying on the cross to save these people, you might actually get to meet the man himself here, tonight, Sting comes here occasionally," Natsu replied.

"Really?" Lucy asked, not expecting that.

"Yep, though he's okay, but a bit of a goody two shoes, ya know?" Natsu replied.

"Well, Acording to all the holy books on earth, he never committed a sin, on his entire time on earth, a life wasted if you ask me," Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess, here's your mask by the way," Natsu said handing Lucy a silver mask with lilac embroidery, he placed a similar one on which was a white gold colour, with pink embroidery.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled.

"Hmm..." Natsu replied, "right we're here, so let's do this."

"Okay-dokey," Lucy said, the doors were opened for them by the guards, still with their arms linked, they progressed down the stairs smiling to each other, not noticing everyone staring at them.

"Wow..." a voice said, making every one turn to see, Prince Kazuto, staring shamelessly at the pair, more specifically his cousin's blonde dancing partner.

"Hey, Kito, let's dance," his invite said, everyone shared a murmur, before going back to what they were doing.

"Of course, Lady Yukki," Kazuto replied.

…back with Natsu and Lucy…

"Hey Natsu, can we dance?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, Luce, I'll introduce you to some of my family later, if you want?" Natsu asked.

"Sure," Lucy said, Natsu took her hand and led her towards the middle of the ball room. They began to dance gracefully across the dance floor, then it came to the time to switch partners, Natsu held Lucy's hands tight not letting go.

"We don't need to switch," he said.

"'Kay," Lucy replied.

They were about to start the next song, before a man, bumped right into Natsu and Lucy ended up dancing with him, she was a bit shocked but it turned into a small giggle. "Hello, miss. May I have this dance?" The man asked, he was a little shorter than Natsu, with black hair not quite as dark as Zeref's.

"I suppose, however _he_ might have something to say about it," Lucy giggled.

"Hey, give Luce back! Kazuto!" Natsu whined.

"Hmm? Nah, one dance Natsu," Kazuto replied.

"Master, let him have his dance, remember I'm just a stand in for you, -your maid- go find a nice girl," Lucy sighed.

"But, Luce! I told you that you're more than that to me, you only need to call me that when we're in public," Natsu whined.

"One dance, I'm practically your baby sitter anyway, you can wait a few minutes and we _are_ in public," Lucy smiled.

"Huh? I thought that you said, I was a dirty old man? How can you be my baby sitter?" Natsu replied. " _him_ isn't public, Kazzi is my cousin and...yeah...we're kinda in public, still!"

"Yeah, when you're being perverted, still you're way too old for me," Lucy joked, "I won half the battle..." Lucy mumbled.

"Hey!" Natsu chimed in.

"But, you're still really childish, so let me have a dance, then I'll come back to you and we can dance for the rest of the night, if you want," Lucy replied.

"Okay," Natsu sighed, giving up, "but that's my lady killer cousin, just so you know."

"Oh, really?" Lucy sighed.

"Mm-hmm he's even more perverted than me,"

"So you admit it!"

"Em...am I gonna get my dance?"

"Oh, right sorry," Lucy said walking away from Natsu. Natsu pouted, like a child and sat down on the side lines, after about five minutes Natsu was as bored as he believed he could get, then he saw Lucy walking back towards him and he was happy again, a smile graced his lips as she returned to him.

"You wanna meet some more of my family?" Natsu asked.

"Sure," Lucy smiled.

Natsu guided Lucy towards a table with lots of people round it, "hey guys!" Natsu called.

"Hello, Natsu, how are you?" One man asked.

"Good, this is Lucy," Natsu introduced, "Lucy, this is Metalicana, he's an iron demon and he's my uncle."

"Hello sir," Lucy replied shaking his hand.

"A pleasure, miss," Metalicana said.

"And this is his son, metal-face *cough cough* Gageel," Natsu smirked.

"Hello," Lucy said.

"Shut up, flame-brain," the pierced, iron demon replied, completely ignoring Lucy.

"Wanna go here?!" Natsu exclaimed, raising a fist to punch Gageel.

"Natsu! Em...I mean - Master Dragneel, Please don't fight, whilst here..." Lucy trailed off, embarrassed, she'd just went and called him by his first name and spoke out of turn, on top of that.

"Hey, she's your maid?" Gageel asked.

"Yep! But she's my friend too!" Natsu replied in his childish voice.

"Oh, really? What is it with you and the castle staff?" Gageel sighed, "you know they're all, ex-murderers and thieves?"

"Uh-huh, Luce is both," Natsu sighed.

"Hey, it was you and your brother, that wanted me to work at the castle, even though you knew I was an f'ing psychopath," Lucy retorted.

"See? She doesn't try to hide it, therefore she never wanted to do all those things," Natsu argued to Gageel.

"That makes no sense, Natsu," Gageel said.

"Natsu, I did those things and I've told you I don't regret them, you just don't understand that I'm a bloody murdering psycho, with a knife strapped to her leg, in case anyone tries to pull a fast one on her. I might have sucked up to you for a few days, but...it stops there..." Lucy said weakly towards the end.

"But-but you said-"

"Natsu, just, -I'm sorry!" Lucy sobbed and ran out the doors sobbing and staggering towards the stairs, Natsu ready to run after her was stopped by Gageel.

"What's that all about?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," Natsu replied, "she's been fine, apart from when I gave her the dress and she totally said 'thank you' like a thousand times, but other than that; emotionally stable, hell takes some getting used to, but; Luce wasn't all that effected...I'll go find her before the angels get here or she could end up completely out of her misery..."

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu called out, he was running towards her room. When he reached the corridor he saw the trail of tears on the floor, "oh Luce," he sighed.

He opened the door slowly, to the sight of an Angel bent over her rubbing her back soothingly, "Lucy, come with me," the angel said, tempting her.

"Like Hell, she's leaving here!" Natsu shouted from the door way.

"N-Natsu, i-i didn't mean what I said," Lucy sobbed from her position on the ground, "i-i found, my mother," Lucy smiled weakly.

"I don't know what the big deal is, I've never needed a mother," Natsu muttered.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to decline, Momma, I think I found a someone special here..." Lucy sighed.

"Huh? What?! No Lucy you're coming with me!" The angel replied.

Lucy's tears began to dry up, "I know you never meant it, Luce."

"I'm staying here, Momma, with Natsu. Natsu I was scared, scared if I fell in love that I'd be abused and beaten like mum," Lucy continued, her mother watching horrified, "I said those things, to try and cut things off, before I fell for you, I know better than to say that I love you already after only two weeks but I'm damn close, I changed my mind because I realised you could never hurt me." Weakly she added, "and I'd kick your ass in if you tried anything."

"Oh, Luce, you know, it's funny, I was planning on telling you the way I felt tonight, but oh well, Luce I barely know you but you're awesome and beautiful and kind and...You mean everything to me," Natsu said.

"No! Lucy, come with me! My darling child, you hardly know him, just come up to heaven with me, my baby girl!" Layla screeched, "he's poison, tricking you! Don't make deals with the devil! You can't fall in love with a man like him, you'll regret it! He's pois-"

"No, he's Natsu and I'm staying with him, I'm not your baby anymore, I've murdered and I've stolen and I've broken every rule you've tried to teach me...to be with him." Lucy replied, "I'll make a deal with the devil...for love..."

"Take my hand Luce," Natsu said, holding out a hand from where he stood at the door.

Lucy reached out from where her mother held her, her mother protesting against it holding her ever more tighter...

 _...I need to be with him...I'm Natsu's...Natsu's mine...our forbidden Love...Will end in flames..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: this is not the end! I promise there's more to come! You could call this the first part of the end, more dramatic emotional...em...drama? To come. So will Lucy end up with her mother or Natsu, her Mother had came down for the Easter ball raid, in case you were wondering and spotted Lucy crying and was all like "I don't want her to end up like I did, with_ that _man," ya know? She's worried and sorta possessive of the daughter she's missed for a few years, time passes differently in hell, I think? Em...did I make that a thing, I can't remember._**

 ** _Please review guys! Guess what I'm a contradiction! Anyway I've decided I couldn't possibly end this here more to come chapter six on my awesome two weeks holiday, which starts on Friday! I'll see ya then!_**

 ** _Bye-ah cupcakes._**

 ** _Oh wait reviews! Em..._**

 ** _Hey Kool Mages, yer my only reviewer...(._.) Oh, is this really that bad a fanfic, come on guys feeling down and out just now. I got shreked on one of my other fanfics and peeps, please. Glad someone appreciates me. I'm also glad you're lovin' it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Oh and I do not and don't own Kirito or Asuna, they won't be in it again, either. (From SAO)_**


	6. Chapter 6 - the deal with the Devil

Chapter 6

She reached out for his hand...her mother's embrace still tightly around her...that's when she lost it; "you're standing to damn far away!" Lucy shouted frustrated.

"Mood totally ruined..." Natsu trailed off, his hand lowering, walking towards her hastily. Grabbing her and pulling her away from, the Angel's sobbing -little to none- protective grip.

"No! Lucy! No!" The Angel cried out.

"You okay? Lucy?" Natsu asked, enveloping her in his embrace, he of course knew that she was about to fall unconscious, him dictating that anyway.

"Mm...N...Nat...su..." She mumbled, before falling limp in his arms, he gathered her up into his arms, protectively and a little possessively as well.

"Sleep, Luce...I'm here..." was all he said, before an explosion of light passed through the room, emanating from a certain Angel.

"I won't let you take her from me!" The Angel yelled out, floating gracefully in the air, she held her arms out her feet beneath her, she was getting ready to perform a spell Natsu had seen many times before, he felt a wave of desperation from the Angel.

"I just did. Lucy stays with me. Leave. Now. Before you regret it." Natsu commanded.

"I won't leave without Lucy!" Layla yelled out, desperately.

With Layla refusing to take the chance, Natsu gave her, to leave. Natsu's whole body is enveloped in crimson, flame, his arms reach out and the flames launch out snatching at Layla's wrists and ankles, his grip slowly tightening around her limbs.

 **BANG!**

"Natsu! Calm down!" It was Zeref, he had smashed the door open, he was followed, by a very angry looking Devil. "Natsu!"

"Natsu, you better calm down now." Igneel stated.

"She wanted to take Lucy from me!" Natsu yelled back, "she's just a filthy Angel, anyway!"

"She's Lucy's mother." Zeref replied.

"Well...Natsu turn the flames off or you'll end up spending a lot of time thinking over why you shouldn't have killed this Angel, she's Lucy's mother, I don't think this is what Lucy would like, do you?" Igneel said, trying the diplomatic approach on Natsu didn't always work. "If you don't calm down now, I'll make you."

"Okay!" Natsu squealed, instantly his flames were gone, he was sitting on his knees and looking between, Igneel, Lucy and the Angel. He looked scared, but also looked like he wanted to murder the almost defenceless Angel, in the corner.

"Put her in the dungeons, Zeref, please." Igneel spoke firmly, "Natsu, what happened?"

Zeref walked away dragging the Angel, with him, his hands under her arms, her white dress dragging on the ground.

"She had taken Lucy and was tempting her to come to heaven with her, she knows," Natsu replied, "she knows about _that_ , I would suggest putting Lucy under protection."

"Yes, Natsu stay with her, don't let her anywhere near the dark angels or the dungeons on the bottom floor, if you can keep her confined, to your room and the dining room, don't take her anywhere else unless you have to...How much do you care for her?" Igneel enquired, hesitantly.

"I love her, Father," Natsu replied, "I love her."

"Well, you could try making the deal with her...if you want." Igneel suggested.

"Maybe," Natsu replied unsure.

"Consider it." Igneel said, walking towards the bed, were Lucy lay, still unconscious. "She's really pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes, Lucy's quite pure compared to us," Natsu replied.

"She's murdered Natsu, a lot like Mavis actually," Igneel replied, "she is far from pure."

"Compared to me, she's an Angel," Natsu stated.

"Really, now?" Igneel chuckled.

"Yes, do you really think, I should do the deal?" Natsu asked, standing and walking towards Lucy picking her up and walking slowly towards the door, carrying her possessively towards his chest, "I think, the Angel blessed her."

"She will be pretty pure then," Igneel said, "I think it's the best way to protect her."

Natsu walked down the corridor slowly, ignoring the battles, between Angels and Demons, he wouldn't do anything to endanger his precious Lucy's safety, once he reached his sleeping quarters, he placed Lucy, gently on his bed removing her pretty dancing shoes, undoing her hair and wiping her face with a damp cloth, her tear stained face being exchanged for the pretty one she usually exhibited.

…a few hours later…

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked, groggily opening her eyes and rubbing them tiredly.

Midnight black eyes, stared into chocolate brown ones. "Lucy, I..."

"Natsu, what happened?" Lucy asked.

Sitting on the bed together, Natsu told Lucy what had happened, "I used a spell to make you fall asleep, then I held the Angel up with my flames, I gave her a chance to leave but she refused, I don't do second chances Lucy. Zeref and My father, came in telling me to calm down and that killing the Angel wouldn't solve anything, I was totally consumed by my flames, but dad got me out of it. So the Angel's being held in the dungeons."

"Okay, Natsu," Lucy replied.

"Luce, would you make a deal with me?" Natsu asked, slowly and hesitantly.

"What sort of deal?" Lucy asked.

"The deal with the Devil," Natsu stated.

"Em...isn't that supposed to be a deal where one side keeps their promise and the other side doesn't?" Lucy asked.

"It's similar, it requires you to sell your soul, however," Natsu replied.

"What is the deal?" Lucy asked, slightly alarmed.

"In exchange for your soul, I will grant you your deepest desire, and after you have completed your wish I am granted your soul to do whatever I want with, my father sees it as the best way to protect you, the catch other than me having your soul to control, is that, the desires of the heart often lead to misfortune as you said the deal on one side isn't kept, however the similarity is that it's kept just, we don't do everything we can to make sure it turns out the way you want it," Natsu explained.

"Why...Why would I need protected?" Lucy asked.

"Em...I can't really tell you..." Natsu replied, "will you make the deal?"

"Okay, but how do I know what I really want?" Lucy asked.

"So you'll do it?" Lucy nodded in agreement, "well, I can tell what you want more than anything else."

"Okay, I'll do it Natsu,"

"Why do you agree when you don't even know what you'll get out of it, you could sell your soul, for something not even worth it?" Natsu asked.

"I think I know, what I want more than anything else..." Lucy replied.

"Oh, really, well..." Natsu placed a hand on Lucy's head, he delicately held her closer to his chest.

"Is this how you tell, what I want?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, relax, imagine a door and open it," Natsu said softly.

"Okay..." Lucy said, then Natsu let go and she slumped down, onto his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu asked softly.

"Mm-hmm, just...tired..." Lucy replied.

"I never thought that, all you'd want, is to be loved..." Natsu said, hesitantly. "A nice wish, which you've already gained..." Natsu replied.

"Who loves me, then?" Lucy asked, curiously, sitting up a little.

"I do," Natsu replied.

"I love you, too," Lucy said, quietly.

"Not yet, you don't quite, love me, yet," Natsu said.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"I read all your emotions, memories, I know exactly how you feel about everyone," Natsu stated. "I assure you I can fulfil your wish. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Natsu, all I've ever wanted is to be loved, I've always wanted to know what love is, I've always wanted to know how it feels," Lucy said, "I would give you anything, if I could feel like that."

"Put your hand in the magic circle, if you please, miss. Lucy," Natsu cast a spell, muttering words under his breath, in a foreign tongue, a glowing green light in the shape of a dragon, surrounded by flames and a layer of red light over the top with different symbols and characters. He then walked around the circle, standing with his hand held out towards Lucy, over the top of the circle. "Just take my hand," he encouraged.

"O-okay," Lucy stuttered back. Holding her hand out Natsu took it, she smiled weakly towards him, she watched the dragon dance about inside the circle, the flames prancing and jumping about, "it's pretty."

"Yes, now look at me, you can't break eye contact with me no matter what happens or the spell won't work, okay?" Natsu asked, warning her not to.

"Okay," Lucy replied, looking up at him, she stared into his charcoal black eyes, they were slowly turning red, "y-your eyes," Lucy stuttered, staring, not even blinking. She was unable to blink, unable to do anything but stare, everything else was blocked out.

"It's okay, that's normal, just focus on me," Natsu instructed, "now I need you to repeat after me."

"Okay," Lucy replied.

"I give you my soul,"

"I give you, my soul," Lucy repeated slower.

"I give everything to you,"

"I give, everything, to you," Lucy repeated slower, Natsu's commands seemed to come easily to him.

"In return, you give me my deepest desire,"

"In, return, you give me my, deepest, desire," Lucy repeated.

"You don't need to repeat this part, okay?" Natsu said.

"Okay,"

"I second son of the current devil, take this girl's soul, in return for her deepest desire, my undying love to her, I promise her to fulfil her wish, and when the time comes I will receive her soul for all of eternity, am I granted my request?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu, second son of the current devil, you receive this woman's soul, when the time comes and her wish is fulfilled." A deep voice emanating from the heart of the circle, agreed.

"Thank you, your highness," Natsu replied.

"Until, next time, Natsu," The deep voice, said.

"Until, then," Natsu said.

* * *

"Natsu, did you do the deal?!" Zeref said, excitedly.

"Yep!" Natsu replied.

"With Lucy?" Mavis enquired.

"Yep!" Natsu replied.

"What was her deepest desire?" Wendy asked.

"She wanted to be loved, so I told her that I did, so...Yeah...dad says it's the best way to protect her, well, the way it's gonna work, is I have to love her until she dies and then when she dies, I can resurrect her from the night sky and we live out eternity until, I die and...wait if I've done the deal with someone, that makes me next in line rather than you..." Natsu said looking up at Zeref.

"It's fine, if I do the deal and say do one of the other rites, I can claim back the throne, I kinda see a competition in this though, I've just gotta do two more rites and I get the throne back, thank you very much." Zeref replied.

"What if I do another rite?" Natsu asked.

"The only ones left, are the harder ones though for you, at least, though." Zeref replied, "and, dad says you're not to do any of the rites without me either helping you or him saying you can."

"Yeah, so, I've still got one more than you." Natsu teased.

"So?" Zeref questioned, firmly, telling Natsu to stop. Giving him the "wanna survive, the next hour?" Look.

Natsu gulped, "em...nothing!"

* * *

"...L...Lucy...L...L...Lucy...Lu...cy..."

"What happened to you?" Jude enquired.

"J...Jude...Wh...where...is...Lu...cy..." Layla asked, weak and desperate, Layla hung from the wall, chained there.

"I have no clue, what happened to you, though?" Jude enquired, again.

"...D...Drag...neel...he...st...ole...L...ucy...from...me..." Layla said, weakly.

"Oh, really, now? Are you sure she's not in love?" Jude taunted.

"Sh...She...ca...n't...be...in...love...wi...th...him..." Layla replied.

"I think she is," Jude stated.

"...What...'d...You...kn...ow..." Layla replied.

"She is, Layla, give up," Jude said, walking away.

* * *

 **A/N: there ya go! Our ship is sailing. Eventually...**

 **Whatdya think?**

 **Review, sil vous plait.**

 **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Wow we're going French, now.**

 **I'm going to France, next year in May, Normandie.**

 **So...if you have any ideas make sure to leave 'em in a review!**

 **Thanks guys! you're all the best, darlin's!**

 **Was the first bit ruining it for ya? Or did you like it?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Mavis has good taste

Chapter 7

"We should strike now, whilst they're weak, the second son has committed an extra rite, should the devil die just now, he would become the next devil rather than the older brother, the only problem is Layla-san has failed us, Lucy is still in the hands of the devil, she blessed her but never finished the spell, the devils son has made the deal with her," Yukino said, crossing her legs, sitting around the table was Sting, Yukino, Weisslogia and Rogue.

"I do not feel the need to disturb the peace that has spread, between hell and heaven. Yukino, Sting, why do you feel the need, for warfare?" Weisslogia questioned.

"If we can destroy them now, all sin will be wiped from the world, I thought a world without sin is what you wished for, it's all heaven has ever strived for!" Sting replied, "all the people on earth, would be saved, no sins, only good, honest people."

"Sting, I'm sorry, I'm with your father on this one, we've had a surge in fallen angels, our troops are low, we've never wanted blood shed, hell has always forced us into war, now you wish to start one," Rogue said, he was sympathetic to Sting's cause, but he could see that there was no need for war.

"Sting, as much as I respect your opinion, as Rogue says we aren't well enough equipped for a war, that could be devastating to both sides," Weisslogia said.

"Very well, father," Sting said, getting up from his position at the table, "I'm going to retire for the day, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay, Sting, my son," Weisslogia said, twisting his long white beird in his fingers.

"...I'll, go too..." Yukino said, shyly, she followed Sting out of the room, "Sting-kun, this is my fault isn't it?"

"Yukino."

"If I could control, the powers of the keys, if I were stronger-" suddenly she was shoved against the wall, Sting kissing her fiercely. His lips moving against hers, Yukino was startled but soon sank into the passionate gesture.

His tongue, ran along her bottom lip, a soft gasp was enough for him to slip his tongue inside her mouth, as they kissed everything else, was blocked out. Their lungs began to scream for air, as Sting released her mouth. "Yukino, you're perfect the way you are, don't worry about the keys, okay?"

"But, if I were stronger-" he placed a chaste kiss to her lips, silencing her as he had her pinned to the wall.

"Yukino, you're perfect, you don't need to be stronger, you know full well that only, Layla's daughter can wield them the way they were intended, Layla is too frail to wield them now so her ability passes to Lucy, it is a rare thing to even be able to control them the way you can, don't doubt yourself, please." Sting begged.

"O-okay, Sting-kun," Yukino replied, turning her head away from him, as she was still pressed against the wall.

"Look at me." He encouraged, firmly. She turned her head up to him, getting lost in his sapphire blue coloured eyes, "promise me you'll stop blaming yourself," he ordered. Yukino barely even played attention to what he was saying, "promise me."

"I promise," she said, barely even considering it, he placed another chaste kiss to her lips before leaving her in the hallway, she slid down the wall resting her elbows on her knees. "Sting-kun," she sighed.

* * *

The Next Morning Lucy awoke to the smell of a camp fire and an unusual warmth surrounding her, she sighed contentedly, before waking up properly and..."Ahhhhhhh!" And kicking whatever was around her off the bed, it landed with a thud and a tired groan.

"Lucy?" A voice asked.

"N-natsu?" Lucy said, "what w-were you doing?"

"Sleeping, I was alright until you did that, Luce why'd you kick me?" He whined childishly.

"I was startled!" She defended, "do you think that I wake up often with a man in my bed?!"

"Technically, I woke up with a girl in my bed and me on my floor," Natsu said smirking, as Lucy worked out where she was. She looked around and turned a little redder than she had been before.

"Th-this is your room...w-why am I in your room? I-I can't remember..." Lucy said, rubbing her head and yawning, "I didn't get drunk, did I? 'cause that's what it feels like."

"No, you were pretty sober, spare the couple drinks we had at the ball," Natsu stood, showing his shirtless glory to the world, as he had decided it best to go to sleep in nothing but his boxers, Lucy blushed furiously, before realising she too had a change of clothing for sleep wear, "don't worry, Mavis changed you."

"Oh, thank God," Lucy sighed.

"Can we go back to sleep it's like...four o'clock," Natsu said as more of a statement than a question, looking at the clock to continue his sentence.

"'Kay," Lucy said, lying down and facing away from Natsu, who plopped down on the bed unceremoniously, "good morning Natsu," Lucy said quietly before Natsu watched her breathing even out and her go back to sleep.

"Good morning, Luce," Natsu pressed a light and affectionate kiss, to her cheek. "I hope what's holding you back, from loving me, will leave your mind."

* * *

"Zeref, you need to commit another rite...unless you're planning on passing the burden to your brother?" Igneel said.

"I know, father," Zeref replied.

"How about, we let you judge someone alone, Natsu and I will only step in if we find it necessary," Igneel said.

"Do you...do you think Natsu would make a better devil, than me?" Zeref asked, "I'm quiet and not as good at controlling my magic as him, Natsu's, he's just more like you."

"Zeref, my son, don't doubt yourself, Natsu has a shorter temper than you and that's what you're getting at isn't it? Look, Natsu can have as much fire as he wants, but you'll always make an awesome devil, you're way more scary when you're angry," Igneel reassured Zeref, he placed a hand on the dark haired boys shoulder.

"Father, I wasn't implying you had a short temper,"

"Zeref..." sigh.

* * *

"Hey, flame-brain! You comin' out! We're all going to train! You better get up before we go get your dad!" A voice shouted through his door, knocking unrestrained on the door.

"...Natsu...there's someone at the door..." Lucy groaned, from her position with her head in the pillow.

"I'm coming in!" The voice said, before the sound of the door opening and complete silence, followed.

"...Natsu...get up..." Lucy groaned.

"No..." Natsu said.

"...Why is there a girl...in his bed...?" The voice said.

"...no idea..." a new voice said.

"Natsu, you sure I didn't get drunk last night?" Lucy groaned out, "I have the biggest f'in head ache ever."

"You were definitely sober, it's probably a side effect from my magic putting you to sleep, twice yesterday...maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away..." Natsu said, tiredly.

"Or you could get up...and see what they want..." Lucy said.

"Not whilst I've still got a cute girl in my bed," Natsu said, pulling Lucy closer, to the point where he was now spooning her.

"Not a chance in f*ck." Lucy said, sitting up and pulling her katana from God knows where, it slid along to the point where it was just above his neck. "Watch it pinkie!"

"Wow..." the two boys at the door say, "she's got guts..."

"What the Hell, Lucy?" Natsu asked, "last night you claimed you loved me, and I'm bound by the law of the underworld to love you. Put the sword down, please. Or Zeref'll come 'n' take it off you."

"...I thought she was his maid..." the second voice said.

"...I don't know..." the first replied.

"...mm...Don't try anything..." She warned, putting the sword down next to her knees which were crossed beneath her.

"Damnit, it's too early for stuff like this, Lucy I won't hurt you, you know that, I love you," Natsu said, sitting up he placed a hand on the back of Lucy's head, the other supporting his weight, he pulled her close tilting his head to the side to avoid there noses touching, he closed his eyes and at the last second, Lucy tilted her head away his kiss placed on her cheek, as he pulled away he frowned, "I promise, Lucy."

"..." Natsu looked at the girl, who said nothing, she turned away more. "I'm sorry, Natsu," was all she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Don't be, we'll go at your pace, relax," he said, running his hand down her arm, "you guys gonna stand there, all day?"

"...Natsu, what happened to you?" The first voice asked, bewildered.

Lucy got up from the bed heading towards the bathroom door, she noticed her clothes on a chair, in the opposite corner of the room. She glanced between them and the door before choosing to get her clothes.

Meanwhile Natsu inspected, Mavis's choice in wardrobe for Lucy's sleepwear. A sleeveless nightie, that reached shorter than mid-thigh, barely covering her pants, which Natsu got a sneak peek of when Lucy went up the two steps separating the right side of the room from the left side, he must say he would've approved a lot more, if it wasn't the fact that Gajeel and Gray were standing in the door way. Hmm...he'd have to correct that at some point. The nightie was a pale pink, almost white, it had one band going under her arms and across her chest and mid-back, and another, under her breasts and around her lower back the rest of the matierial flowed down her hourglass body.

 ***third image on new cover art, made by yours truly, ***

Natsu watched her, he growled lowly at the boys who were glancing at her legs and boobs. They instantly turned away looking at a suddenly very interesting, corner of the ceiling. Natsu smirked to himself at the view he now got to himself, "I'll have to mention, to Mavis, what good taste she has," Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy said, looking down at herself, she blushed furiously at the display of her legs, if she ever thought she was all legs before, she definitely was now. Natsu smirked wider at her reaction.

"Natsu, hurry up and get ready, we're all going to have a group training session, leave the blonde wherever, although, I wouldn't mind having a girl like this cheering me on," he added as an after thought.

"No way in hell, Luce 'll be cheering me on, where I go she goes until further instruction, and if you see her at any point on her own you'll have to bring her back to me, she's under my protection and you'll all be damned if she falls into the wrong hands, okay?" Natsu replied, standing as Lucy opened the bathroom door and began to walk in, she turned around listening to his speech about how she's under his protection, "Lucy," he turned to her seriously, "I want you to carry your katana everywhere, this might be hard to understand but should you be captured don't hesitate in taking your own life."

All three looked at him as if he where crazy, their eyes widening. "What?..." Lucy asked.

"Take your own life, and I'll resurrect you as soon as I can, your soul belongs to me remember until I die, I can resurrect you as many times as needed," Natsu clarified.

"...Oh..." Lucy said.

"Gray? Gajeel? Will you look out for her?" Natsu asked.

"...Yes," they both replied, "but, who is hunting her?" Gajeel asked.

"Heaven," Natsu answered, "don't start any roomers by the way, but Lucy was blessed last night and an Angel tried to ascend her to Heaven, also I made the deal with her, her soul belongs to me."

* * *

 **A/n: confused? I know Lucy is, all will be explained in the next few chapters. Em...Don't be mad, I've been real busy, I'm so sorry, my darlings.**

 **Review, sil vous plait!**

 **Did I mention four reviews gets you a sneak peek for the next chapter, I've started doing this on all my fics, (four is my lucky number and obscure enough to sate my needs)**

 **With that you have given four reviews and there shall be a sneaky peak in the next chappie, onto the following!**

 **Love ya! Guys!**

 **From your dearest Yui!**

 **P.S. what d'ya think of d New cover art?**

 **To my dearest guest reviewer, long can be arranged, but without arrangement, I have no spare time darlin', next chappie'll be 3,000 words just for you, pinkie promise!**

 **And so birdies next chapter is 3,000 words with a sneak peak!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Blondie really can fight!

**Heya, Birdies! Here's your new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Blondie really can fight!

* * *

Lucy sat atop a cluster of large bolders, katana strapped to her back and her red _dress_ fanning out around her. **(A/n: I know the very idea!)** Lucy wasn't in the best mood, after Natsu claiming that she'd look really pretty -not that that was the wording he'd used- in red, several maids -her previous colleagues- had entered and in a flash she was dressed in a knee length, red petticoated dress, with long sleeves and a strap around her middle finger. The red lace she would admit did look incredebly sexy on her, but like that would help Natsu fight...

Although he did appear to be winning. Still, she thought she looked incredebly stupid as well, with a katana over the top of a red lacy dress. So she sat hands cupping her face and elbows on her knees, bent over -supposedly- cheering for her "Master", was she still a maid? even if she wasn't he owned her soul, so she'd still have to call him Master in public, wouldn't she?

"Get cheering, blondie!" A man she now knew to be called Laxus shouted. She didn't understand it, how was it an insult when he was blonde too!?

"Shut up and fight! Sparky!" Lucy shouted back.

"That's my girl!" Natsu joined in, punching Laxus square in the face, their every man for himself brawl had lasted half an hour by now and Natsu still had his flames going strong.

"You know, if I wasn't wearing this *cough* stupid *cough* dress! I would beat some sense into all of you!" Lucy replied, watching with a huff from the side lines.

"Blondie, can fight?" Laxus asked, picking himself from the ground, "I wanna see this!"

"Go get changed Luce, I'll let you join us, just for a little while. If any of you hurt her I'll personally pummel your face in!" Natsu replied, glaring at each of his demon military officers.

"Yey! Okay! Master!" Lucy cheered. Her mood easily changing, the badass ninja grabbed her back pack and climbed behind some rocks to change, in a matter of seconds she was at home in her black all in one with her face covered and a belt of kunai and wing stars, along with her twin sai strapped to her hips. Another katana strapped crisscrossing on her back.

"Em...Lucy...how did you sneak all of that into hell, when Zeref told you...one katana...?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh, well, I...Em...I'm a ninja." Lucy finished with, "you aren't supposed to know how we do things."

With that, Natsu snickered a bit, "oh well, Luce, fight us."

"Okay," Lucy shrugged, in a flash she was gone, swooping through the surrounding trees, she let go of ten wing stars from different positions, they couldn't know where she was attacking from, she forward flipped down to the ground, running and silently taking the man called Cobra out of the equasion, no one noticed. She was silent and his mouth covered as they waited for her next move from the trees.

"One down," she said sneaking into the trees on the other side of the field, several kunai were thrown, this time she hit her targets, Loke in the arm, Gajeel in the foot, Gray in the side of the leg, Laxus jabbed into his thigh and Natsu's slid past his cheek, leaving a small cut, a single droplet of blood running down his cheek.

"Sorry, Master." She said, flopping down and landing in a squat behind them, she ran up behind them and pulled Laxus down by the head knocking him out as he stood in awe at the kunai sticking out of his leg.

Throwing wing stars to distract her prey, she let off a smoke bomb, no one could see, when it cleared there were five unconscious bodies littering the ground and Natsu standing clashing swords with Lucy, "you're pretty powerful, my love," Natsu said in a relaxed tone, she had tried to knock him out as she had the others. He had drawn his sword and would have stabbed her in the shoulder had she not drawn her twin katana and blocked the incoming blow.

"Thank you master, not to shabby yourself," she replied, releasing his sword and slipping back, another smoke bomb went off, "speed and stealth, are a ninja's greatest weapon, one on one battling isn't advised, brute strength isn't our forte. We don't win battles, there is no battle, we swoop in and pluck our prey off one by one. There is only a hunt and a man slaughter."

"Scary, Luce, I can smell you though, too bad. I have my Dragon senses, you'll have to do better," Natsu stated, the smoke cleared and there were no Lucy's in sight, but Natsu relied on his other senses to find her, he could pinpoint her wildberry and vannila smell anywhere, she was irresistible.

"Oh, really?" Lucy questioned as she swooped in and kicked Natsu in the side of the head, she spoke too soon though, in a matter of seconds; Natsu caught her leg, turned around and pulled her forward into a searing passionate kiss.

Lucy moaned in appreciation, Natsu wrapped his arms around her, releasing her leg, which wrapped tightly around his waist, she was almost completely supported by him, as her toes barely touched the ground.

* * *

"Agh, I have a massive headache, Blondie really can fight," Laxus complained.

"You shouldn't have doubted her," Natsu replied.

"How come you got off with just a scratch to the cheek? Anyway," Gray said.

"Master doesn't kiss and tell," Lucy replied for him.

"Oh really?" Gageel said, "so you knock us all out so you can seduce the captain?"

"Yes, she did," Natsu said, "damn Luce, never told me how much of a naughty girl you are," Natsu laughed, pulling her into him by her waist with one hand.

Lucy blushed, blushing again and so much harder with Natsu's continuation, she never had friends like this before, she would never dream of talking about kissing and that kind of interaction with anyone. Her and Natsu didn't go all the way, he was saving that to be "really special", apparently. Of course that choice was only made when he found out that she was in fact a virgin.

He had assumed with the life she had led that she wasn't, but no. Being dressed with her face covered and her many weapons always being visible, no one had bothered her and she had never wished for any kind of act like that. She really wasn't bothered, love was fine, without the making love part.

"Well, she can't be too innocent to be with a bad boy, can she?" Mavis had approached them all, Zeref following behind.

"Yeah, 'cause Zeref sets the record," Gageel said.

"Are you jealous? 'Cause he's a better bad boy," Gray said.

"We're all demons, there aren't any soft touch's amongst us, other than kitty litter," Natsu stated.

"Hey, playboy, by nature," Loke countered.

"I dunno, you can be pretty sweet, Master," _oh God, I love it when she calls me that, but seriously...*sigh*..._

"Lucy, you are so misguided," Natsu stated, "for your eyes only."

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement, "Master."

She was doing this deliberately, she had to know how much she turned him on like that, she was taunting him, he knew it. "Luce, you're coming with me," Natsu stated pulling her down the corridor, there were a round of snickers as they left.

Natsu brought her around the corner of the corridor. Far enough away from everyone else that they wouldn't hear anything. "You're a naughty girl, Luce, you make me so horny," he said, leaning in and backing her into the wall, "I'm finding it hard to keep my promise, I want your first time to be special, not some stupid f*ck, I want something meaningful, Luce, with you."

She didn't reply, he found it cute. Her back pressed against the wall, he was intimidating, but she loved it. She leaned into him, her lips grazing over his, he chuckled. His hand slipped behind her head and he pulled her into him, there lips crashing together, a heated make out session followed.

* * *

Lucy was just so damn hot, why did it have to be like this? She'd get him all wound up, then because of his promise he'd have to stop them before he took her then and there. This was important to him though, he wanted it to be meaningful to both of them.

It had been a week since their little "incident" in the corridor, but Natsu was waiting for a certain special day to take his little princess as his lover.

The important thing just now was that she was _his_ , she belonged with him and to him. After all what kind of Master would he be if he couldn't keep his Luce with him?

Speaking of how she was his, he believed he needed to remind her of that. Most mornings he would awake before her, her back securely against his chest. This morning, however, he had awoken to find her missing, he had never said that she could leave. Luckily before he could get up and storm the castle, to find her, she had walked back into the room and curled up against his chest, not noticing that he was awake, she was now safely asleep in his arms.

He thought it best to remind her that she was his though, she couldn't go walking about at night, without asking first. And so he grabbed, the white scarf he wore most days and tied her wrists to the headboard, gently so as not to wake her. He pressed his lips to hers, waking her up, she smiled into the kiss and then tried to bring her hand down to thread through his hair.

This attempt led her to realize that she was in fact tied up, "Natsu?" She asked, confused.

"Sorry, Luce, you've been a bad little girl, you know that?" Natsu asked, putting his hands on her hips, tightly, pressing his thumbs into the soft flesh beside them, "where were you, this morning? Luce," Natsu asked, demanding her to answer, with a tight squeeze to her hips.

She jolted, with the tight squeeze, her hips hurt, especially the soft flesh around them, but she loved the feeling. She found herself revelling in the feeling of Natsu, being all possessive and suspicious. When she didn't answer straight away, her hips received another tight squeeze, she jolted up, "answer me, Luce," he demanded.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said, moaning as he leaned over her and pressed his lips to her neck.

"What was that Luce?" He questioned, "tell me." He demanded, with another especially tight squeeze to her hips.

"Ugh~, Natsu~," she moaned, as his lips moved over her neck, his hands slipped up her back under her nightie and back down to her hips, Lucy shivered underneath him, he delivered another squeeze to her hips.

"Luce, tell me, don't you trust me? Where were you?" Natsu asked, removing his lips from her neck, she whimpered.

"N-Natsu, I-I trust you, ugh~" she moaned when he gave another quick squeeze to her hips, "I w-was just, Natsu~, I was-"

"Yes, Luce?" He cut her off, squeezing her hips, nothing about it was gentle and by now she was sure there would be bruises.

"Ugh~, with Mavis, w-we were-"

"Lucy, I've nearly finished, I just need your measurements- oh...Em, I-I-"

"Mavis, so you stole my Luce this morning?" Natsu asked, getting off of Lucy to pull on some trousers over the top of his boxers.

Lucy whimpered, in recognition that the contact between them was gone, she was a trembling mess of a person, her wrists still bound above her head, her nightie resting over the top of her stomach, her pants being the only thing covering her womanhood from their eyes.

Bruises were already forming over her hips, Lucy shuddered, violently, when Natsu brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, "so what were you two doing?" Natsu asked.

"We were making a dress, for the upcoming winter ball, we were designing it this morning, Lucy said she'd come and do it whilst you were asleep, Lucy wanted it as a surprise for you," Mavis explained, glancing between, Natsu and Lucy. Mavis was a little too scared at that moment to lie or cover for Lucy, it wasn't that big a deal, they'd just have to not let him see it until the ball.

"Oh, you should have said, Luce," Natsu replied, he had fulfilled her punishment...for now, he chuckled to himself, Lucy was so beautiful tied up and all flustered, she had enjoyed that, he could tell.

He would never do anything like that if he thought that she would end up in tears, or worse; ending with her scared of him. Lucy wasn't going to be scared of a little hurt, after all she had proven that she was willing to be the lover of a son of the devil, a demon by any level of knowledge.

He thought it best to untie her though, they where done for now. Natsu let Lucy's arms fall onto the pillow as he untied the scarf keeping her arms in place, she was still breathing heavily, the aftermath of his punishment taking shape in the form of bruises littering her neck and two, one above each of her hips.

He thought that perhaps she'd like to borrow his scarf for the next couple days, she'd look cute in it. Natsu walked over to the closet and removed a black mini-skirt, black cami and a red lace long-sleeved top, along with clean under-wear that left little to the imagination.

"I could do her measurements, if you would like?" He offered, he wasn't bad at dress-making or sewing. Mavis knew so, so she nodded with a mumbled "if you would like?"

"Cool," he said, pulling Lucy to her feet, he led her into the bathroom along with the clothes he had picked out for her. Closing the door, he pulled Lucy's skimpy sleep-ware, over her head.

"Eep!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her generous bust, blushing like mad. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"No need to be shy, love," he taunted, her face exploded yet again in vibrant shades of red. He knew what he was doing to her, his little princess, she was a lot more innocent than him, even if she enjoyed his questionable punishments.

He placed his hands on her arms and forehead flush against hers. There was a sharp intake of breath, before Lucy relaxed slightly, he lifted her arms away from her chest. "No need to be embarrassed or ashamed, I love you, no matter what you look like, you're perfect Luce, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Lucy nodded shyly at that, he pulled her into a hug. Lucy found herself so confused barely five minutes ago he had her tied to the bed giving her bruises and now he was embracing her and holding her close, telling her she was beautiful.

"Anyway, your assets are huge. My little princess," he added as an after thought. She blushed scarlet again, he defused the situation pretty quickly, opening a drawer in the bathroom cabinet, he removed a tape measure.

Wrapping the tape measure around her snugly, he scribbled down some sizes as he worked. Afterwards he replaced the tape measure in the drawer and removed a small tub of white cream, putting some on his fingers, Natsu went onto apply the cream to all of her bruises, leaving them hurting a lot less.

Lucy smiled at how caring he was, one minute it was a bad boy, with a need for dominance over his girl, the next a caring guy behind a closed bathroom door and if she where to be lucky sometimes she'd get to see another side to him, the one that was relaxed and kind, with a humorous occasionally serious attitude.

* * *

...meanwhile...with Zeref and Igneel...

"Zeref...are you planning on making Natsu become the next devil?...You did say that you would spare him the burden..." Igneel said.

"I wasn't planning on making him, but he did kind of walk into it, once you become a devil there's no going back so the only reason for him to become the devil would be that I am killed. I will complete another two rites and then claim the throne back from my brother," Zeref replied, not looking his father in the eyes.

There was something bothering Igneel, but he couldn't place it. Zeref had been acting just ever so slightly differently since Lucy arrived in Hell. Igneel couldn't think what it could be.

* * *

"Yukino, do you know how new souls are created?" Sting asked, quietly as they sat together, she smiled.

"I don't know, how?" She replied, placing her head on his chest, he smiled back, shifting her wait onto one knee so that he could see her better.

"New souls are created when a child is born in either Hell or Heaven, good souls are born in Heaven and bad, in Hell. That is the way it has worked for eons, souls can only be changed between good and bad when they are very young, the way they are influenced when they are younger determines, whether they go to Hell or Heaven when they die," Sting said, looking down at he with a smile.

"So does that mean that your soul has never been in Assiah, or have you travelled there for other reasons?" Yukino asked.

"No, I have never visited the human realm, Assiah," Sting replied, kissing her forehead, gently.

* * *

 **a/n: well I let you have it, 3,000 words worth of Yui awesomeness, there's my "I'M F*CKING BACK! PEOPLE!" Present. Yui is currently unstressed, she finished all her homework apart from the stuffs due on Friday.**

 **And! Scored 16/19 in a test! Mesa happy.**

 **Yui (is officially) out (of hiatus)!**

 **Ba bye!**

 **I'd like to make my viewers aware that there is a pole for the next stories that we will embark on together.**

 **But wait! Guess who gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! You guys do!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Desolation before the Retaliation

* * *

Lucy had to be prepared if anything where to happen remotely close to the all Hallows eve ball, then...they'd have to be weary, if Igneel where to die now then, Hell would be thrown into disarray, Natsu would be crowned as the Devil.

This would be the time they are most at risk, terrorism had been steadily growing as Angel's began to overstep the mark and try to reek havoc in the smaller towns on Hell's boarders, Zeref needed to commit a rite and he'd need to do it soon.


	9. Chapter 9 - Desolation and Retaliation

Chapter 9 - The Desolation before the Retaliation

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. You would have never guessed, I know.

* * *

Lucy had to be prepared if anything where to happen remotely close to the all Hallows eve ball, then...they'd have to be weary, if Igneel where to die now then, Hell would be thrown into disarray, Natsu would be crowned as the Devil.

This would be the time they are most at risk, terrorism had been steadily growing as Angel's began to overstep the mark and try to reek havoc in the smaller towns on Hell's boarders, Zeref needed to commit a rite and he'd need to do it soon.

Natsu paced up and down in Layla's cell, "what is God planning? Tell us everything you know!" Natsu shouted at the shaking council member. She scowled and looked towards Lucy who was standing in the corner, honestly not caring for what went on around her as she stood next to a table sharpening her chosen weapons.

"I know nothing," she spat at his feet, "why would I tell demon scum like you anything?"

"Tell me what you know, I don't care by what means we get the information so long as we get it, I will turn you into a pin cushion and rip out the blades one by one. Slowly and painfully. If you don't cooperate!" Natsu shouted back, he looked to Lucy and she passed him several kunai, he jabbed one into the side of Lucy's Angel mother and watched her face contort in pain as he circled it around and pushed it deeper before ripping it out and pushing it back in.

Lucy's mother let out a pained scream as he pushed it in further before taking another and doing the same, "well! Tell me!" Natsu shouted, his eyes burning away with hatred.

"LUCY!" Layla shouted, "LUCY! Get him to stop! You believe me, I know nothing!"

"No, Angel, I don't believe you nor do I want him to stop," Lucy said getting up from her sharpening designated table and wrapping an arm around Natsu, "Natsu why is she lying to you?"

"I don't know, Luce," Natsu replied, wrapping an arm around Lucy in return. Lucy put her head to rest onto his shoulder and Natsu smiled demonically.

Lucy was tired he realised, Natsu released one of his demonic wings and lifted her onto it, laying horizontally on the bed of deep red scales. Natsu decided to call it quits and brought Lucy into his hands his demonic wing burning and disappearing.

Natsu carried Lucy up the stairs of the dungeon and through the palace towards his chambers, he placed her down on his bed, her eyes fluttering open for just a moment as she had a small smile on her face.

Natsu left the room to deal with more pressing matters, before stopping just on the other side of the door, his father wanted him with her all of the time so he'd need to stay with her until she awoke or carry her about with him. He chose to just wait on her waking up.

She was so beautiful, delicate. Asleep, he could see the vulnerability which she would hide behind her strength and her fighting skills. He could remember the times he would watch her from the very shadows in which she thrived, a ninja must never be seen. A ninja must be one with the darkness. Well a demon must be one with the darkness also. Although for a demon it came quite literally.

Demons could create windows in which they could see the physical realm, through the shadows that spread during night. A way of spying on people on their death list. They were useful although angels had a similar ability.

Several hours passed and Natsu awaited Lucy to awaken. He sat at his desk flicking through papers he wasn't very interested in, his mind was on Lucy. Natsu found his eyes tracing over Lucy, not for the first time within the hour, her non conservative curvaceous figure and her delicate pale face.

It was safe to say he was infatuated with the girl. Natsu decided that he had pressing issues to resolve and decided to wake her up, placing an affectionate kiss to her soft pink lips he let it wake her up.

She moaned groggily, lips parting slightly as Natsu slipped his tongue over her bottom lip before pulling away from the girl who was just waking up. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning, Lucy?...anyway, I need you to get changed back into your dress, I have a meeting with my father that I need to be there for and you'll need to look presentable. I'm sorry, Lucy, I know you don't like wearing them but just for the rest of today. I promise." Natsu said, rubbing her shoulder gently then pecking her forehead before rummaging through a drawer and leaving for the bathroom, on the lower part of the bedroom.

"Okay...I guess...just for tonight," Lucy repeated, holding his promise to him before he slipped away into the bathroom.

"Yeah," he replied.

Lucy went to the wardrobe that held all of the dresses Natsu had had made for her and removed a red mid-thigh length lace dress, this one flared out at the waist and showed a large amount of cleavage with very thin straps. This one would be quite easy to move around in although it was a little showy.

Natsu would be happy with it, she knew that much. Gathering the top layer of her hair into two small pony tails, one on either side of her head, she hopped down the steps, slipping on the red patent leather two inch heels, she wrapped lightly on the bathroom door.

"I'm ready, are you nearly done?" She said, quietly from the door.

The door clicked open and slid open a crack, "you can come in," he said, she smiled and slipped inside the spacious bathroom, when her eyes reached him they slipped quickly from his face to the toned chest displayed above his black trousers, whining slightly as a red shirt began to cover it up.

"Liked what you saw?" He snickered, slightly.

"B*tch," she said, walking towards the mirror in the corner and putting on mascara and a red lip stick that made her look irresistible to the demon.

"Aw, Luce, you flatter me," he said, jokingly, with a cocky smirk.

She snorted and left the bathroom, as he followed in her wake. Stopping before she left the room he took her hand and opened the door walking her down the hall and past ornaments and grand wooden doors with carvings and paintings the closer they got to the meeting room.

Leaving behind Natsu's wing of the castle. They walked down the hall, taking even steps as Natsu held onto her hand, she loved the feel of her hand in his, his warm palm so much bigger than hers. She was sure he loved the feeling as much as she did.

They both loved everything about the other, she was sure. They reached the room and they entered with a small smile to the other. Lucy followed Natsu to his seat making to take the one next to him, her chance was stolen from her as Natsu pulled her down on top of him.

Landing with a small gasp, in his lap. She glared slightly at him, from her sideways position. Lucy tries to get up, but he holds her on top of him. "What are you doing?" She whispers quietly, the meeting hasn't yet started and there is a bit of chatter around the room as people arrive and are seated.

Natsu winks, "this is going to be incredibly boring," he says back.

"I guessed," she responds, "why am I sitting in your lap?"

"That's where I want you." He replied simply.

"Of course it is," Lucy mumbles, eyes wandering around the room.

"You know...?" Natsu begins, her eyes turn to him, "I'd really like to take you back to our room and do something more fun."

"Like?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Really, now?" She giggled.

"Mm-hmm." He agreed, "I'll show you some of them later." It wasn't a question or a request, a demand. Tonight he was going to show her a good time.

"We'll see..." She replied.

* * *

 **Chapter 9, finally! I'm sorry. I really am. Thanks for all the reviews they keep me sane. Not that I am incredibly sane.**

 **From Yui!**

 **Woot! Woot! For 10 months of tdol.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Silly Luce

Chapter 10 - Silly Luce

* * *

In Natsu's long history of "good ideas" this was certainly the worst one yet. The meeting had began several minutes ago, Lucy checked the clock and her mouth dropped open at that fact, she was _sure_ it had been hours, already.

The demons in charge of either army legions or towns, were giving reports on, crime, battles and missions and economy. Nothing interesting had happened for the duration so far.

Natsu's smart idea had been obvious since it began. He was deliberately, tracing small circles up her leg, the closer he got to the apex of her legs the wetter she got. The thrill of being surrounded by people was enticing and she couldn't deny that everything about Natsu turned her on.

He was a simply wonderful person. What she really wanted to do however was turn around and kiss him, nipping and biting down his jaw and neck, show him exactly what he was doing to her. Making her feel like a predator locked in a cage, violently trying to escape. No, she couldn't do any of that here. That was part of the thrill.

She adored the sensations, but...could he not have waited? He had already said that he wished to do something suggestive to her when they left the meeting. She guessed he was trying to make her horny. Make her desperate for him.

He'd said he wanted a special day hadn't he? What was special about today? Or maybe he didn't plan to go that far? She'd work it out later...perhaps she could tease him a little back, just now.

She placed her right hand on his right knee, facing mostly away from him, she dug her nails into his skin for a few seconds before releasing his knee and dragging her fingers tantalizingly slowly up his leg, she heard the slight gasp, a well hidden half smirk arising on her face.

This would be lots of fun, indeed.

* * *

By the time the meeting had ended, they had waited for a few people to leave and when no one was paying them any mind, they left quickly. Natsu trying to hide his boner with Lucy walking right in front of him. They stumbled down the hall, kissing and running their hands down each other's bodies.

Three or four turns later, Natsu turned the handle door and they slipped into his room. They leaned against the door frame as Lucy pulled the door closed, kissing, deeply and passionately. "Lucy..."

 _Questionable content begins here - feel free to skip_

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her against the door, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. "Natsu..." She moaned breathlessly.

Natsu released her lips with a deep growl of satisfaction. He kissed along her jaw line towards her ear, whispering heatedly, "do I make you horny, Lucy...?"

"Yea~s..." She moaned.

"Tell me what you want." He said huskily, nipping her ear.

Lucy moaned as he slipped his hand between her legs, stroking around her most sensitive place, he slipped his hand under her pants, her dress too short to hinder him, he quickly found her clit, stroking around it, teasing her. She moaned wantonly, "Natsu~"

"What do you want?" He asked again, with a smirk.

"I-I~..." She moaned out as his finger moved over her clit.

"Hmm...?" He prompted yet again. Removing her pants, they fell down on the finger slipped into her waiting hole, "fuck! You're wet...Luce."

"Ah~...Natsu~..." She moaned.

He began to pump his finger in and out of her, her velvet walls spasming around his finger. Natsu growled his lust for her.

A coiling feeling began to gather in her stomach, she found herself desperate for some form of release as it built. "Fuck me, Natsu!" She cried.

He burned his clothes off in seconds, freeing his straining member. He pulled her dress over her head, landing in a heap with her pants. Both completely naked, he teased her ready core, before in a heartbeat entering her.

The sudden feeling of being full, overtook her. Along with a slight pain, she had experienced worse. She brushed it to the side as being normal. Natsu began to thrust in and out, Lucy moaning, in pure bliss, Natsu moaning along with her. "Oh~"

"Lucy..." He said.

When the pain ebbed away she moved her hips experimentally, which had them gasping and moaning together. Natsu shifted again, before pulling himself out and plunging back in again, he quickly built up a steady pace and Lucy met him for some of them, which had them moaning and crying out.

"Natsu..." She said breathlessly, "Natsu~!" She called out as she came, Natsu held out for his release, continuing to thrust into her.

"Lucy~" he moaned as she began to meet him for more of their thrusts, he continued until she came again, her walls clamping down around him and he spilled deep inside of her with an erotic call of her name.

 _Questionable content ends here._

They collapsed in a pile of sweating limbs, over the bed that was only a metre or two away from the door frame, they had been braced against. "That was..." Lucy began.

"Amazing." Natsu ended.

"Yeah..." they began to catch their breath and Natsu drew small circles over Lucy's arm, as they lay down. "I thought you were waiting for a special day...? You know...to do this?"

"I was, it's your birthday Lucy. I can't believe you didn't know." Natsu replied.

"It is? Em..."

"Silly Luce."

* * *

Carnage errupted around Lucy. They had _never_ thought that this could happen, not ever. They never dreamed that everything would happen so quickly and violently. Lucy swung her katana around in full circle, this battle had came literally out of no where.

Glowing psychopaths, swung axes, maces, sheilds and broad swords all around her. One came incredibly close to scratching her arm and Lucy full force smashed them in the forehead. Blood splashed up and all around, she could tell she had killed the angel.

She took a moment to acknowledge their life before swiping her twin swords through the air and brought death to two more luminescant freakshows. She would mourn the waste of life later, just now, pausing would only succeed to end her own life.

At this point, she was almost bored at the lack of strength, she wasn't above finding Natsu and fighting someone worthy of her. No, Natsu wanted to protect his kingdom. She would help him at any and all cost.

So if that required her to lengthen her sentence then so be it. What was a few more years on a sentence that barely even existed, it's not as if anyone was trying to enforce it, anyway. She hadn't done any work in weeks. Maybe even months. She had forgotten how long she'd been here.

All she cared about was that Natsu was safe and that he was happy. She reconsidered going to find Natsu, although, not to fight him. Lucy decided to fight beside him in this battle, that way they could protect each other. She could make sure he was safe.

Natsu was plenty skilled but...He wasn't invincible...and neither was she.

* * *

They had been sleeping peacefully and Natsu was enjoying holding his new lover to his chest, when he realised what was happening, he had a new found respect for Lucy at her ability to fight hours after loosing her virginity.

And...how she fought...She was as sexy as f*ck when she whirled in the air, slicing heads open with those twin katana. He was ready to go over there and sweep her from the battle field, show her the meaning of the word f*ck.

It almost hurt his pride that she could walk, let alone fight.

Now, wasn't the time, however. Natsu needed to find the source of this chaos. He didn't even know _why_ they were fighting for their lives. Was this bloodshed even necessary?

He realised quickly that Lucy was in her element. Killing for no good reason. Just letting blood run.

He was supposed to be a demon...And she was a straight out monster.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10, tah dah! R & R, if you don't mind and a Thank you to Hime of Hearts, apparently she's haunting me now...making sure I update every Monday, until this stories inevitable end. Hmm...love you all!**

 **Oh! And by the way, in case your new or just didn't know, call me Yui.**

 **Bye now!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Such a Waste

**A/N: thanks for all the faves and follows. I love you all so much. That's why I'm updating...on time. Again. It's wonderful, I know! I'm even a little bit early because I'm super excited about where this story is going! This is my second last update before my short hiatus for Christmas, so...enjoy!**

 **Not feeling the love at all in the reviewing area...again...remember 4 reviews gets you a sneak peek! ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Such a Waste

* * *

Why must people fight? Why must they resolve to conflict? Why couldn't everyone see how pointless it was...? Why are people so blind...? Why do they even want to fight? Do they all follow each other mindlessly like lambs to the slaughter? Do they even care why? Do they stop and ask themselves "why?"? Ever? Do they ever doubt themselves? Are they too full of pride to admit their mistake or are they too naïve to realise it?

These questions Lucy wanted to ask so badly. She wouldn't though, give them a chance to beat her into the ground, leave herself wide open, just to sate her curiosity. She would debate them with Natsu, later, if she got the chance.

She expected he would be dragged off to some form of meeting after this was over, this attack was completely unnecessary. She didn't know why she was fighting and that was upsetting her more than she'd like to admit. Lucy wanted to believe she was fighting for the civilians caught in the crossfire, that no one had provoked this, that she was on the right side of her conscience.

She had never killed anyone who hadn't deserved it. Lucy believed that she was a good-ish person and wanted to stay that way for as long as she could. The only reason she wanted to kill was to protect. Protect Natsu. Protect herself. Protect anyone, that could've been, should've been, would've been.

Protect their ideals, protect her own ideals. Protect what they stand for, protect what she stands for. That was how she lived. She wished to keep it that way with every fibre of her being.

It was her entire way of life. What she had always known. So as she swung her katana through the air with lightening precision, it hung heavily down on her mind, that these people could have never wronged in their lives. Although, they were killing just now. That wasn't enough proof for her that they were bad.

She saw Natsu looking at her, Lucy blanched worried that him focusing on her would lead to him being injured. He seemed fine, Natsu was holding off the beacons of false-hope fairly well.

Lucy was still worried. She was getting to get distracted when she was scratched by a rampaging Angel's sword. "Bitch." Lucy snarled. Putting a knife through their throat. They died with a silent scream.

She was sorry, but...alw. That hurt.

Lucy slowly made her way over to Natsu, "hey, jerk."

He pecked her lips carefully, before slamming the but of his sword into the face of an Angel. "Hiya," he replied as he began fighting again.

They fought back to back, putting their swords through the heads and hearts of Angels. "Do you know why we are fighting, Natsu? This is...troubling me."

"No." He replied, as she slit the throat of another. "I went to find Igneel but he was as clueless as I was. This was completely unprovoked. At least...as far as we know..."

"Really?" Lucy asked, "I don't understand at all."

"Neither do I." Natsu said, "I hope this is over quickly."

"Why? I've not had a good fight in ages." She smiled maniacally. "Plus, my conscience is clear now. They brought their deaths upon themselves." She carried on, killing and making blood run and Natsu was shaken yet again. She was...evil...plain and simple.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, he thought over what he was going to say. "I don't enjoy killing."

"Neither do I. It's a waste of life." Lucy said and Natsu had to glance at her, he didn't understand. "But...it's the world we live in...and it's how you survive."

"Okay." He agreed easily. He could accept that.

* * *

By the end of the battle, the wastelands of the battle ground were muddy and disgusting. The mud wasn't due to rain...the smell was decomposing corpses and the battlefield was littered with bodies.

Lucy asked forgiveness. She had killed countless people today. She was sorry.

The demons had won marginly, mainly because the Angels had either died or ran away, like the cowards they were. This was a victory. Apparently.

She still didn't understand why they had attacked, all that was clear and had been from the very start was that...there was nothing pure, innocent or untainted all about the way Angels -sacred creatures- held themselves.

They were just as imperfect and unjust as the people in Hell. These people, those people, there were no differences. They may populate a different realm but they were no more free from imperfection than the rest of us.

This was the revelation of humanity.

* * *

Heaven wished to create a perfect world, a perfect world required all the souls within Hell to be purified, he wanted to mass-murder all of Hell's occupants.

Make them all go to the heavens to be purified. Then act as the guiding hand on earth, forge humanity to his will. It was a splendid ideal. He wished it to become reality.

It was for the greater good...a service to the world. He believed he was righteous. That made him all the more dangerous...

* * *

Natsu had returned to the castle after the battle, him and Lucy had been separated and he needed to find her. He had assumed she would return to his rooms, she hadn't. Now he was worried...

There had been no doubt before...but now. He hadn't thought for a second that she could have been injured...or he didn't even dare to explore the thought that she could be dead...

At realising this he had checked the infirmary briefly, without finding her he left quickly and almost ran out onto the battlefield, through the rubbled and burning buildings that were destroyed from the Angel's raid.

He reached the muddy and strongly smelling battlefield. A layer of fog had formed over it and he could only see a few feet in front of him...Natsu could almost make out a figure...He began to walk briskly towards it, before running the last few steps, he stopped a few steps from her...

"...Lucy..." He whispered. She was crying, standing, covered in blood. Her katana dug into the ground on either side of her. He took a step closer, stopping abruptly.

She was speaking, a low, violent whisper, harsh cold brutal syllables. In another human language he didn't understand. Lucy swayed slightly, all at once her whispering stopped. "Natsu..." She fell towards him and he caught her, holding her firmly to him.

He swept her up into his arms and began to carry her back to the castle, he whispered sweat nothings into her ear, he held her securely and they walked at a steady pace through the castle.

When they reached his room servants took her from him and washed her, clothing her and guided her over to his bed, he nodded to them as they left. Lucy put her head on his shoulder, it had all been a blur for her and she was so very tired.

He pulled her in close to him and stroked her hair, rubbing her back and holding her close. "You're okay, Lucy. I love you. I've got you. You're fine." He said, she just looked ahead, wide eyes that barely blinked. Eventually she let herself sleep and just rested.

She had never killed so many people as she had today. So many good people. So many people who were just following orders. She wasn't following any. Natsu had told her to stay. She had _wanted_ to fight, for him. She had wanted to kill them, wanted to see the light drain from their eyes.

All of a sudden, Lucy realised though, it was okay to want to kill them...because they had wanted to kill Natsu...and she would do anything...to keep him safe...because...she loved him.

She would kill anyone who threatened him...in any way.


	12. Chapter 12 - The End Of A Warrior

Chapter 12 - The End of A Warrior

* * *

Lucy had resolved to do anything for Natsu.

So as he cradled her and did everything for her, she would pay him back one hundred fold. She would be his everything forever.

* * *

Igneel sat on his throne and watched servants go about their duties. The attack had came unprovoked and with absolutely no reason, besides God's pure insanity, so it seemed.

He was right. God was insane and it was suddenly a very dangerous realm.

Igneel did not notice the way the window cracked open and the thin white cloud of smoke floated through the gap. The holy spirit, an entity that bent to God's will. It could become hard as rock, strong as steel, flow like water, drift like smoke, sharp like a blade.

And now, it wished to end the life of the Devil. It circled round his neck, turning into a razor blade that slit his throat and splattered blood. Then it slipped away through the cracked open window.

The end of the Devil.

* * *

Natsu was awoken in the night for the second time in two days. Zeref, frantic and out of control was screaming to him about their father. He was dead...dead...

"No...No, no, no...NO!" Natsu refused to believe it.

Lucy watched with shocked eyes. Natsu was the new Devil. He would succeed his father because Zeref had not committed a right. That was the end of Igneel. The end of the reign of Igneel. The beginning of Natsu's reign.

That wasn't what was important now though, he was conflicted and distraught. She needed to comfort him. Natsu had already lost one parent now he had lost the other. He was without two irreplaceable people in his life. Lucy knew how hard it was to lose a parent. She had killed her own father but he wasn't like Igneel, Igneel was a nice person, a good father and a strong king. What hell needed.

Natsu would have to fill some pretty big shoes.

* * *

Natsu was almost hollow. He just didn't seem to be there in the days that followed. Lucy would sit with him, in his room, on the throne, everywhere else he would go. She filled the throne next to him, his mother's seat, that had stayed empty for so long.

She hoped she was being helpful, but he didn't open up to her at all. He was closed off and barely alive. She guessed he was coping, that was just how he managed. Lucy tried not to dwell on it.

Lucy's mother had been punished severely, she wasn't dead but...who would want to be alive, in a state so terrible. This was exactly the kind of plans they had been looking for from the witch and she hadn't told them.

Lucy had screamed in frustration, repeatedly and tortured the Angel for hours.

"WHHHYYYYY?!" She had screamed digging the sharp metal into her skin, she impaled her against the wall, twisting and turning the small metal blades, hoping beyond hope, that this could bring Igneel back...For Natsu...

She didn't even listen when Layla called her name and sputtered responses, it was too late now, she wanted revenge.

"UGH-AGGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed as she plunged a blade right through her mother's leg. This was the object of her hatred and she would suffer for her crimes against her love.

She was deserving of this fate Lucy believed.

So every time she hurt her and every time, she swore her innocence. Lucy lost it even more. She didn't stop till Natsu swept her out of the room and carried her to theirs. He had wanted some way to forget the situation as well, and she had loved away his pain for an hour or two, afterwards.

Her clothes covered in blood had been removed in one fell swoop and she had given Natsu what he needed to feel alive. She had tried so very hard in the days that followed, but this was something that took time.

His scars would heal just enough so that they weren't noticeable, they would shape to him and influence him just a little. They would mold his very personality until he becomes the great king Hell needs.

A new Devil, the very epitome of evil. Natsu would be wonderous, and he would lead the demons into a golden age of mere myth. A golden age only whispered and prophecized about.

Making a world so sinfully black with her at his side. It would be simply wonderful...and she would be able to protect him and guide him. She would pledge her allegiance to him and serve him until her death...in every way she could.

She would be the second side of a coin. A coin forged a very long time ago.

* * *

The entirety of Hell's citizens had gathered in and around the castle. The fortress more alive than she had ever witnessed even when Angels where crashing, swooping through corridors there had never been more noise and drama.

She watched as the royal blood line marched through the outer halls, dressed immaculately. Zeref and Mavis, came first, they were the next in line. Then it all went in age order, there where, very small children maybe two or three following behind Mavis and she led them along, children of every age in pairs. Then she recognized Wendy and Romeo, teenagers following behind, young adults and finally middle-aged couples and elderly people, a lot of them widows or widowers.

Some teenagers and adults carried babies under a year old and they all marched through a parade with lower class citizens lining the walls, Lucy had been told to follow a few metres behind. She realised quite quickly they didn't hold her highly.

As they all flooded into the throne room, she was ushered to stand next to Natsu and handed the orb and sceptre, she was to give them to Natsu. A man with reddish brown hair, walked up to the throne, where Natsu and Lucy stood. He gave a firm nod to them both.

She stepped down and turned to face Natsu as she had been instructed, bowing low before handing the objects to him he took them not once looking at her. He had to keep his head straight in front, to move was a sign of weakness for Hell's new king.

Lucy bowed even lower then before and stepped back to her spot at his side. The man stepped forward. "Do you, Natsu Dragneel, swear your life and honour to your realm? Your loyalty and devotion for the greater evil, and promise to lead us until you meet your end?"

"I swear." He said sweeping to the floor, bowing down, the man bowed down beside him their heads together and the man muttered something into his ear. Lucy caught the amusement in his eyes, his face otherwise neutral of emotion. She wondered what he had said.

The man placed the crown on his head slowly, "I crown you, Natsu Dragneel, King of Hell. May your rein be long and unholy." The man looked to Lucy. She looked back in confusion and she could see the inner turmoil in his eyes when he realised she didn't know what to do.

He took a step closer to her and whispered, "lead the bow." She nodded and swept into a low bow and the entire realm followed, like dominos, one after the other.

They stayed like that for two whole minutes until Natsu spoke, "rise," he commanded. And they all stood and Lucy looked to him and he stared back. This was the beginning of the end.

The beginning of something spectacular, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you, everyone. Bless you all this Christmas and I'll see you all on the 9th of January. Thank you for a wonderful year.**


End file.
